Swan Boot Camp
by Writer-Of-Randomness
Summary: edward, alice and rosalie cullen are rebels. after trashing the mall, their parents send them to swan boot camp. they finally meet their match when they meet bella, jasper and emmett swan who are the camp wardens. AH. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. Ok I really hate this stuff at the start of a chapter, so I'm gonna make this real quick. This is my first ever story so just give it a chance before you decide you completely hate it. Ok. That's about it. I'll only write these if there are any announcements or something important. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I wish!**

Chapter 1. Crimes and punishments.

**Edward POV**

"I'm so totally bored." Alice complained as we reached our usual spot in the park. It was under the trees and on the edge of a building, we were perfectly hidden that way but we could still see if anyone was coming our way. We came here everyday after we ditched school. Lately though, our parents had taken to driving to school and checking that we went inside. This didn't stop us either, we snuck out just before first bell.

"I know me too. Edward? What can we do?" Rosalie dragged me out of my parent hating daydream. "I dunno. Why are you asking me?" I just wanted to sit here all day and think about how to annoy the cops this weekend. "Because you're the oldest. And because we have no ideas. Pretty please big bruvver." They both did there best puppy dog face. Damn! They know the big brother thing always gets to me. But I wasn't falling for it today. "By 2 minutes! And I only have the ideas because there's nothing in your pretty little heads!" I countered back.

We're triplets, but you wouldn't know if you saw us. We all look completely different. I'm pretty tall with messy bronze hair and green eyes. I'm the oldest. Rosalie came 2 minutes later. She has long blonde hair, violet eyes and according to all the guys at school, "has a body to die for". Whatever. Alice is the baby of the family and the smallest. She was born 4 minutes after rose and has blue eyes and short black hair that sticks up in every direction. The three of us fight nearly 24/7 but we stick up for each other and have never been separated. We're 17 now and we were getting to leave school soon. Woooohooooo!!!!

"We hate you Edward. You know that, right?" That was Alice's come-back to every insult I threw at her. "Oh, I know pixie. I know." She threw me a dirty look. It came to me then. "I know! Lets go wreck the mall!" I stood up as I said t. I was ready to go. This was something we'd never done before and I was getting exited. "Sure!" My sister shrieked together and stood up too. We headed off to the mall.

**Later.**

**CPOV**

I opened the door to see two policemen and my three rebel kids on the porch. "What have they done now." I sighed. Apart from the usual truanting, they hadn't caused any real damage for the past week. It was only a matter of time. "Just read the report." One of the officers said while the other one handed it over along with my troublesome kids. "Good evening doctor Cullen." I mumbled a goodbye back and turned to the triplets. "Living room, now!" I ordered. They all saluted and marched into the living room, this was usual for them too. They liked to wind me up. I was calm until I saw the report. I was getting angrier and angrier with every line. Esme came up behind me and read over my shoulder, she turned pale after the first few sentences. I was able to keep my temper in check until I read the last line. _The siblings behaviour is unacceptable, the headmaster of the school is temporarily excluding them from the school until the next school year. _

That's when I blew "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING!?!" they didn't answer so I continued on my rant. "WRECKING JEWLLRY, GRAFFITIYING STORE WINDOWS, WREAKING HAVOC IN THE TOY STORE! AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT, YOU'VE BEEN EXCLUDED FROM SCHOOL TILL NEXT YEAR!" I finally ran out of smoke. "Don't give yourself a brain haemorrhage dad. Excluded, really? Yay! No school!" Alice started high-fiving Edward and Rosalie until she saw my face. "It's come to my attention that you having been at school anyway young lady. Esme. I think it's time to call Renée." Esme nodded in agreement and went to find the phone. "Who's Renée? Why do you need to call her?" Edward demanded. "Because children. You're all going to boot camp over the summer. If you dare object then I'll send you all next summer too. Honestly. You all used to be such nice kids. What happened to you?" I sighed again. "They grew up dear." Esme was back in the room, she put a hand on my shoulder. "I just got off the phone with Charlie. Pack your bags kids. Say goodbye to forks and say hello to swan boot camp." Edward, Alice and Rosalie stomped upstairs to their rooms. Seconds later, I heard a shriek coming from Alice's room. "My laptop! Where's my laptop!" "My TV! I swear if I don't get it back-" "My stereo! I can't live without my stereo!" I looked over at my beloved wife, she had a devious smile on her lips. "Get packing kids!"

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I'll have the 2****nd**** chapter on hold. I'll upload after my first review. As long as I have someone who likes my story, I'll carry it on. bye now.**


	2. 2welcome to boot camp

**heyaz. 2nd chapter, wrote it as soon as i could.**

**big shout out to omc-twilight who is currently writing her first story too. it's called Boarding School and is also a twilight story. give it a look, its awesome!**

**a big thanx to 13stars who was my first reviewer! thanku- luv u!!!!!!**

**if you want your name in this story as an 'inmate' or teacher then please tell me your name and choice role when you review.**

Chapter 2. welcome to swan boot camp.

**APOV**

I guess we deserved to have our laptops, TV's and stereos taken away. After all, we did trash the mall (staying clear of fashion stores of course). But this! This was below the belt. 'Welcome To Swan Boot Camp'. That's what the stupid sign said as we entered hell.

The devils soldiers (I dubbed them that as soon as I saw them. There really just the wardens here) pulled us out of the stinky little bus we were on and undid our handcuffs. Yes! We had handcuffs! It's nothing new though. I've been in them before, I bet everybody on that bus had. We were led to a dusty courtyard where we had to stand like soldiers. That's when the scariest looking man I have ever seen walked in. "Good morning campers." He boomed at us. No-one said everything. He must have lost his temper then. "let me tell you how this works. When I say good morning to you. You say good morning sir. Got it? Now, good morning!" We all spoke after that, even a tiny temper tantrum from this guy was terrifying. "that's better. Welcome to swan boot camp. Here, you will address every warden, councillor, teacher or staff as sir or ma'am. You _will_ remember your manners or you _will_ be punished. Got it? Good. These are the rules:

1. Orders will be followed without hesitation.

2. No talking back or any cheek to staff.

3. Strict bedtimes are 9:00pm.

4. No entering other sexes dorms

Any breaking of the rules will result in the camp punishment." I suddenly realised that i had an evil smirk on my face, i wasn't thinking evil. honestly! i was just thinking of ways to break those rules. that's not evil, much. i was really curious though, what was the camp punishment? and why did some of the inmates cowered when he said that? then i realised that i was alice cullen. i didn't take crap from anyone and i certainly didn't think questions in my mind. i asked them, not giving a damn who i upset or offended. "what's the camp punishment?" i asked, taking in the look of shocked faces from my boldness. the 'head gaffer' walked over to me. "what's your name smart-arse?" he demanded. i wasn't having any of that. "cullen, Alice Cullen. what's yours?" he went bright red then, i think he stopped breathing. i heard outraged gasps from the 'devils soldiers' and snigger from my siblings. i just smirked at this big ol' guy who seemed to have found the use of his lungs again.

"well miss cullen, you have quite a mouth on you. keep using it and you just might find out what the camp punishment is. my name is officer swan, but like i said before. you are to address me as sir. got that?" i did my best 'yes sir' salute(i'd had alot of practice with dad) and he turned red again. that earned me a few giggles from rose and another snigger from edward. officer swan decided to ignore the laughs and carry on with what he was saying. wise choice sir!

i wasn't aware that he'd finished talking until he ordered us to seperate into girls and boys and march into different courtyards. there was only like 15 of was more of the guys. we had to wait for our dorm warden. we were all together! 15 of us! in one dorm! this is gonna be torture! while we were waiting, this girl came up to me and started talking.

"that was brave of you to backtalk officer swan you know." she said. she looked kinda worried for me.

"yeah well. i like, don't really care. i don't take any shit." i was a badass and proud of it.

"good for you. you won't last long you know, with that attitude."

"hey! i've lived my whole life with this attitude and i 'ain't gonna change it for no-one."

"you think your so hard, don't you? well, just a warning. you might wanna keep a low profile. people like you get into all sorts of trouble."

"yeah well-" i didn't get to finish my come-back because our dorm warden came in. OMG! they think that this little princess is gonna get me in line? think again! she had long, straight brown hair, chocolate milk coloured eyes and a slight, petite body. she looked like such a pushover.

"hello. my name is bella. i'm your dorm warden." she said gently. this was gonna be sooooooooooooo easy!


	3. 3 meet the wardens

**Heyaz. For all youz that wanted to know what happened next, aha! Your gonna have to read the rest of the story to find out. **

**I made a mess up in my last a/n on chapter 2. 13stars was not my first review. Lavigne was. Sorry for the mess up and sorry to both peeps. So to make it fair, I'm gonna mention my first 3 reviewers. Lavigne, Stela and 13stars. Luv youz!**

**Chapter 3. Meet the wardens.**

**EPOV**

Good old Alice. Always knows what to do to get on people's nerves. She really cheered me up. That happy feeling vanished of course, when we had to separate into boys and girls. Us three had never been separated so this was a first. We had to march into another courtyard and these two guys were waiting for us. One was about 6"5', had honey blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. The one standing next to him was about twice his size and very, very muscled. He had short black hair, bright blue eyes and they both had a serious expression.

"Good morning inmates. My name is Emmett and this is Jasper." Boomed the muscled guy.

"Morning Sir." All the others chorused. Except me, duh!

"We are your dorm wardens. Everybody partner up for bunks. You're an even number." There was a shuffling as people paired up. A guy was suddenly next to me.

"Hey. I'm Garrett. Wanna bunk?" He asked. He looked ok.

"Sure. Why not." We followed the wardens into a giant room. It smelled like pine and there was 10 bunk beds in it.

"Okay crew! Pick a bunk! Toilets and wash rooms are to your left. Once you've unpacked, report to the uniform base which is just over the pavement to get your uniforms." Jasper ordered and him and Emmett left.

"So…" Garrett hung from the top of the bunk we chose, "What are you in for?"

"Me and my sisters trashed the mall and got excluded from school 'till next year. My folks blew their lids and sent us here. We did a lot of other stuff too, but we just got arrested or something for that." I told him. When I finished, the whole place was silent, they'd listened to my whole explanation.

"You trashed the mall with your sisters? What's your name?" A blonde guy asked from behind me.

"Edward. And yeah, I did, with my two sisters, their here too. We're triplets. What about you?"

"Awesome! I'm James, this here is Laurent," he pointed to a tanned guy with black hair, "We beat up a couple of cops. It was this or juvi."

I laughed, juvi was definitely worse. Everyone else joined in as we walked over to the uniform base.

"What's so funny?" Asked Emmett as we collected our uniforms. I decided to bring my rebellious streak back to the surface.

"Your face! Seriously, plastic surgery does wonders these days." I sniggered and the rest of the guys burst into hysterics.

"You think your clever, punk!" he backed me up against the wall and lifted me by my shirt collar, "Well? Do you? You better book your ideas up for the next 3 months or you might just find yourself on the receiving end of a beating. And believe me, you'll be black and blue for weeks!" he growled.

I gulped loudly and Jasper started laughing as Emmett set me down. A bell rang then.

"Dinner Time! Go see your girlfriends, we'll see you later." They both walked off.

We walked to the mess hall and I got in line for lunch. WHAT THE FUCK! Stew! Stinking freaking stew! That was what was for dinner! Life sucks!

I found the girls sitting at a table right in the middle. Rosalie was already surrounded by guys from my dorm, the only guys' dorm. Typical! They we giving Alice pick-up lines too. She was telling them where to stick it. Typical! I made my way over to them, gave a cold look to the boys and said "disappear" very coolly. They practically ran away. I'm scary! Woo hoo!!!

As soon as I sat down, Alice began whining about what happened in their dorm and about their very scary warden called Bella.

**APOV**

That bitch! She came sauntering (marching really) up to us and told us to pair up. Me and rose together, naturally. Then she spotted me.

"So Cullen. I hear you cheeked the boss." She said to me, almost casually.

"yeah I did. So what? What are you gonna do?" I said back.

"Listen up midget. I don't take any crap! Especially not from munchkins! Now I lead this dorm and that makes me in charge! So suck it up and get over it! And if you object we have a lot of carrots and potatoes that are just waiting to be peeled!" She'd finally finished her rant.

I snorted, "That's the big punishment! Whoop di do!" I started laughing. That was nothing. Mom had made me do that at least a hundred times.

This "Bella" started laughing then causing me to stop. Everyone was watching us.

"Peeling vegetables is nothing compared to what our camp punishment." She giggled. "Now unpack then get your buts over to the mess hall for dinner. You'll get your uniforms after." She was serious now. She thought she was sooo hard. Boy, is she gonna pay! As soon as she left I told rose this.

"What exactly did she do anyways?" she may be my sister, but sometimes she was so dumb.

"Are you deaf!?! She called me a midget! And a munchkin! Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Ooooh! Ok. Yeah, she should pay!" honestly! Edward is the brainy one, I'm the cute, cunning one and Rosalie, well, Rosalie is the blonde one. She's mainly the distraction. And is only good with cars.

"hell yeah! We just need the perfect moment." I was scheming already.

"I've got it! How about we spread a rumour about her? That she's the officers daughter!"

"she IS the officers daughter, dummy!" like I said. Soooooooooooooo blonde.


	4. Chapter 4 death to all inmates

**Thank you for all your reviews. I get all fuzzy inside when I read them. Please please please review! I love hearing them. I'm so sad, I know. But please do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, boohoo!**

**Chapter 4. Death to all inmates!**

**BPOV**

My god this is gonna be a long summer. I can't believe Lucy quit! She was the only other female warden. 'Was' being the operative word. She left here just before summer. In my hour of need! Backstabber! We taught each other everything about being wardens that everyone was scared of. Although, I think I'm doing a pretty good job by myself. That evil little pixie is gonna give me grief though. I can feel it.

"Are you still moping because dad made you come back this summer?" Asked my big brother Emmett with a face full of food. Naturally.

"No. This is the last year for me though. But I was thinking about the girls in my dorm and how I'm gonna whip 'em into shape." I snapped back. I'm not quite sure why.

"Sozzard! Just asking! What are your peeps like anyhow?" he asked, still cheerful. Weirdo!

" some of them are from last year. They still remember me! But there's two new trouble-makers. Sisters. The Cullen's. there's a really short one, she's the leader I think. She gave me back-chat. I'll sort her." I gave an evil grin. Jasper spoke then. Unusual for him he's always kinda quiet when he's not with the criminals.

"Cullen? Huh, there's one of them in our dorm. Edward, I think it was."

"yeah. Little punk! Tried to mess with me!" Emmett cut in

"I can't imagine why anyone would mess with you Em." I laughed.

"Me neither. He got all pally with Laurent and James." Jasper finished. Laurent and James were old timers. They'd been coming her every summer for 6 years for one reason or another.

"Hm. Keep an eye on him. We don't want another re-visitor."

"Will do." They chorused. This was normal for them. I laughed.

Then an ordinary warden called Peter came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but one of the inmates Alice Cullen, has been caught fighting. What shall we do with her?"

Typical. They always came to us for punishment ideas. I sighed. It was only a matter of time with that one.

"Stick her on washing-up duty. I'll check on her soon." I told him, he nodded and marched back out.

"This the short one you were talking about?" Jasper piped up.

"Yeah. I better go deal with her." I sighed again.

They guys chorused out a goodbye and went back to their eating. As I walked towards the kitchen I heard a mumbling from behind the door, "this is hell on earth." It was Alice. Well, if she wanted hell, she could have hell. That's not a problem!

**APOV**

Stupid parents for sending us here. Stupid James for making a pass at me. Stupid me for breaking his nose. Oh well. He deserved it. But I did not deserve this. Washing dishes! Wrinkly finger city here I come. At least I had my Ipod.

Then _she_ rounded the corner. That 'peter' had told me that_ she_ gave me this crappy chore. And _she _was gonna pay. I blocked her out by turning my Ipod up to full volume. Leave out all the rest by Linkin' Park was on. My favourite! She was trying to say something to me but I ignored her, Singing along. I had the speakers in instead of the earphones. Then the music stopped.

_Plop!_

I slowly turned, not knowing what to expect. My beloved Ipod was floating in the dirty, greasy dish water, completely dead! That total bitch!!!!!!!

"what was that for?!?" I shrieked at her. My shrieking usually made people uncomfortable, it didn't faze her. Shit!

"It was loud, and it's not allowed. You don't have that bad taste in music though. But a pink Ipod? You've gotta be kidding me! It's the worst colour in the history of the universe." She said with that freaky grin on her face.

"you could have just told me to turn it off! You didn't have to go to those extremes! And what's wrong with pink?" I was getting agitated. This freak was dissing pink!

"Going to extremes is the only way you'll learn properly. And everything is wrong with pink! It's horrible! Your sister got your uniform for you since you were here. Once you've finished all these, it should be about time for lights out." She called the last sentence over her shoulder as she walked out. Evil bitchy…

phew. I was finally finished. The first thing I saw when I got to my bed in the dorm was a pile of bright orange clothing. "what's this?" I asked rose as I picked a shirt up with my forefinger and thumb. "your uniform, mine's up here." She said with obvious hatred.

"Whoa whoa whoa, they expect us to actually wear this! They've gotta be kidding!" this is a practical joke. It must be!

"Nope! We've gotta wear this every day. Well, we get clean ones everyday. I'm Jasmin." Said a perky little blonde girl from the bunk next to me. She reminded me of me. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, blue/green eyes and a few freckles on her nose. She was obviously a hyper person 24/7.

"hey Jasmin. I'm Alice and this is my sister Rosalie. You been here before?" I asked.

"Nah. But a friend of mine has, she told me all about this place, and then this year I got into a bit of trouble." She replied. She was making me curious.

"what did you do?" Rose beat me to the punch.

"I'm constantly in trouble at school for one thing of another, this place was the teachers idea. My parents agreed. My friends got a right kick out of it!" she made a sour face, "what about you?"

"we trashed a mall with our brother and skipped school." I told her.

"your brother? You mean the bronze haired guy you sat with at dinner? He's kinda cute…….. not that I like him that way. I have a guy waiting back in Seattle." She made goo-goo eyes when she mentioned this guy. Blerch! I will NEVER make that face for anyone! Except maybe him… a god-like creature just walked into the dorm with Bella. He had honey blonde hair I itched to run my fingers through and cloudy blue eyes I could look into forever. Our eyes locked for a second and his set jaw melted and he wore the same awed look I'm sure I was wearing.

"Lights out!" Bella shouted, bringing us both back into the present. Whatever. I'm not going to argue, just this once. I'm shattered and I can't wait to dream about the perfection that some people call a warden. Then I realised he was staring at me.

"come on Jasper. Lets go." Bella urged. Jasper… gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy. She finally managed to tow him and all his brilliance away. I closed my eyes and his fantastic face was behind my lids. He was the last thing I thought of before I went to sleepy bye land.

**EPOV**

I can't believe it! The first night and Alice already gets into a fight! That creep James made a pass at my sister. So she kneed him where it hurts and flattened his nose across his face. She got punished for it of course. Me and James were gonna have words. They might not be very pleasant.

He finally came back from the nurse's office. Ha-ha! He had a swollen nose! Wait a sec; I'm supposed to be all mean and scary now!

"Hey you S.O.B! Next time you mess with either of my sisters, I'll make sure you never walk again! Got it!" I screamed at him. He was so arrogant. He just smirked at me and put a toothpick in his mouth.

"What are you gonna do so I never walk again, huh?" He questioned casually.

"Well, smart-ass! I'm gonna take that toothpick of yours and shove it so far up your ass that you'll need at least five surgeons to remove it!" I smirked back.

His face was a picture! He went bright red! Me and the rest of the dorm started laughing at him.

"Y-you wouldn't--- y-you couldn't-," he stuttered. It was incredibly funny to watch. The big guy scared of me!

"y-yes I can," I mimicked him, "I've done it before! Some jerk thought he could mess with my girl, he never went near her again!" That was a good day.

"Oh yeah! Like you could get a girl! What's her name?" He snorted. Pig!

"Tanya. Tanya Denali."

**Dun dun dun! He has Tanya. Shock horror! Tune in next time. Any ideas please. Like I said before, anyone want their name or nickname in the story, feel free to ask. Luv yaz!**


	5. 5 meeting and greeting

**Okay guys. Love your reviews. Keep em coming! I'm so sad. But I don't care. I have a question, longer chapters but less updates. Or shorter chapters and sooner updates? I Luv u guys!**

**Chapter 5. Meeting and greeting.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Wake up! Get up you lazy criminals! Come on!" Bella shouted.

"What time is it?" i groaned, pulling the cover over my head. There was a tugging on the end, so i pulled back.

"6 am." she said, and then she yanked the covers off me and threw them to the floor. I groaned again and put the pillow over my head. I heard Bella say something and i ignored it.

The pillow disappeared and was replaced by freezing water.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell was that for!" i screeched at her. She had a bucket in her hand.

"You wouldn't get up, like your sister here." Alice was up and getting dressed, her hair and face was wet and she kept shooting sour faces at our _wonderful_ dorm warden.

"I hate you!!!!" I screamed at her!

"Oh I know." She smirked and then turned and marched out.

"Not very nice is it? Having water thrown on you." Said a red-head from the bunk across us. When I say red I mean it was a Hayley Williams look-alike. She had hazel eyes that she was wiping the sleep out of. She seemed pretty friendly.

"No kidding! Ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Yeah. My first time here. This is my second summer in hell. I'm Emy. Friends call me bubbles." She held out a hand. I took it, shook it and let it go. Alice did the same after me.

"I'm Rosalie, you can call me rose. This is my sister Alice, but pixie works just fine for her." I said as I dodged Alice's elbow.

"Ally is good too. Why do they call you bubbles?" Alice asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But I did used to be the champion at blowing bubbles with gum at my school." She smiled a little.

"Awesome." I said. Then the breakfast bell went. I dressed quickly in the poor excuse for clothes they gave us and I, Ally and Bubbles headed over to the mess hall. As soon as we'd got in line and got our trays, I saw the hottest guy on the planet. He was across the cafeteria and staring at me. He had black, curly hair and shiny blue eyes. Suddenly, he shot me a dazzling smile, showing all his pearly white teeth. I didn't notice what the cook had to offer until I felt something drop on to my tray. It was cream coloured and lumpy.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the goop.

"Porridge. Get used to it, your gonna get it every morning for the next 3 months." The sleazy cook answered. His name-tag called him Alistair. I didn't like him at all.

"This is not porridge. Porridge has sugar, and chocolate chips. It looks good. This goop is not porridge." I snapped. I was tired, hungry, and I was sooo not eating this crap.

"What's the matter princess? Don't like this way of living?" I turned to see the hotty smiling at me.

"No. Actually I don't. What's it to you?" I snapped again. I was not in the mood.

"Just curious. I'm Emmett. Your Rosalie right? Your brother's in my dorm." Ah. He was the butch one that Ed was grumbling about.

"Yeah, I am. I-""Rosalie, would you mind keeping the line moving. Other people are hungry." Bella cut me off. I turned unwillingly and moved on. At least the drink wasn't bad, half a pint of OJ. Yum! When I finally got to our table, my porridge was cold. I was all ready to moan my head off when Edward butted in.

"Who's she?" he asked, pointing at Bella.

"She's our dorm warden. She's a right little bitch. Why do you ask?" Alice piped up.

"She's beautiful." Edward had that gooey look in his eye.

Oh boy! This was the same with Tanya. Oh boy!

**Edward's POV**

I was just sitting at our new table with the girls when someone who could only be described as Aphrodite walked in. she was about a half foot shorter than me with milk chocolate eyes, long straight brown hair that curled into ringlets at the ends and full ripe lips. Her skin was almost translucent and… and I think I was in love with her.

Love?

No way!

Love was for sissies! She was just another girl, and girls were only useful as accessories or to boost you up in the popularity ladder.

Like Tanya. She was popular, and she got me a few extra friends. Tanya was cute I guess, but she was a mega slut. She'd tried to get in my pants numerous times but I'd only ever let her get to second base. But this girl was different.

Bella. That was what Alice had called her. My god, she was beautiful. Probably smart too. Way out of my league. *sigh*

Wait a sec! I'm Edward Cullen. I can get any girl I want! And this chick is no different! Oh my god, she's coming this way! I think I'm gonna be sick, I'm so nervous.

"Well Rosalie, did you finally move your big butt?" she asked. I should be mad that she was insulting my sister. Instead I found it entertaining.

"FYI! My butt is NOT big! And yes I did!" rose snapped back.

"Touché! Are you still mad about that water thing earlier? I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not." Rose shot her a death glare. It didn't faze Bella in the slightest.

"You pulled the water trick on a first timer on her first time? Harsh bells!" laughed Jasper, coming up behind her. Emmett was there too, also laughing.

"On both of them actually. They wouldn't get up." She gave them an innocent face. She looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Whatever bells. Oh yeah, this is the loud mouth Edward Cullen I was talking about." Emmett gave me a sour look.

"You were talking about me Emmett. I didn't know you cared!" I stood up and looked touched. Rose and Alice choked back laughter. Emmett went red in the face.

"See what I mean?" Emmett growled to Bella. This guy had issues. He needed to loosen up a little.

"Oh come on Em. It was just a joke. Lighten up. You make enough cracks about everyone else." Bella told him. Was she actually sticking up for me?

"Yeah em. Do what your sister says." I jabbed him playfully in the ribs, he turned stone faced.

"Yeah. Like last night, when you let your sister do the fighting and you just sat back." He countered. Ooooh. That one hurt.

"Anyway…" I wanted to get off the subject of me, "so Bella. You're a warden huh? You don't look like one but you seem to be one. Why is that?" her face turned as stony as her brothers. Interesting.

"I don't know. I suppose it's the same as you don't look like a guy but you still seem to be one. Why is that?" she answered coolly.

Ouch! That was definitely below the belt.

"That was below the belt, bells." Jasper chuckled. Is he physic?

"Awww. It must be lonely, there's not much else down there." She joked and burst into hysterics with my sisters. Yes, my sisters were laughing as my manhood was threatened.

Come on Edward, you need a come-back. Quickly. Erm, erm… I got nothing.

Dammit!

"Don't strain yourself Edward. Have you got constipation or something?" Alice said and they all burst out laughing again.

"Shut up Alice." I mumbled, this was getting really bad. Bad turned to horrific when I realised that the whole mess hall had listened to our conversation and was laughing with them.

I was never gonna live this down!

"Does he always take jokes so seriously?" jasper asked Alice.

"Yep. He'll always laugh about insults as long as their not directed at him." Alice answered, she had a look in her eye.

No, she had _the_ look in her eye. The look that said "hot boy alert"

_Great!_

This goddess of a girl had just humiliated me. She's sooo gonna pay!

"When you've finished laughing at me, I've finished eating-" I said but was cut off by jasper.

"So you have, good boy. You've eaten all your breakfast. We'll have to get you a special treat." He exclaimed and everyone went back in to hysterics.

"Actually. I was just gonna ask you where I go now." I snapped. My patience was gone.

"Gym, next building to the left. Let's see how much of a man you are. That goes for all you guys and gals. Girls are on the treadmills." Emmett boomed.

I dumped my tray and stomped over to the gym. The walls were pale like the dorms, mess hall and everything else in this hole. It smelled like feet and sweat.

"Let's see what you're made of Cullen." Emmett smacked me on my back, I tried not to show how much it hurt. He grabbed my shirt sleeve and dragged me over to the corner where the weights were. He slid a few onto each side of the pole and I lay down on the bench.

"Now I'll be right here if you need help." He put on a fatherly face and everyone laughed again. I'll show them. This is easy. I've seen people do it in the movies all the time.

Just lift it up and…

_Holy shit that's heavy! Can't hold it! Can't hold it!_

Emmett lifted it off of me before I could do any damage to myself.

"Too heavy for you Cullen?" laughed Emmett as I got up.

"y-you made it too heavy on purpose-" I gasped.

"Like hell I did. Sal!" he shouted.

The crowd split and another inmate sauntered towards us. She had green eyes, white-blonde hair in a bob and a tattoo of a vampire on her forearm that you could clearly see as she had her sleeves rolled up. She was pretty cute.

"Sal show this douche bag how easy this is." Emmett ordered.

"Gotcha boss!" she chewed her gum and gave me a lazy smile.

She lay down on the bench and started lifting the weight as if it was a feather.

_WTF!_

"See douche bag? It's easy!" she gave me another lazy smile and set the weight back on the holder.

My new little nickname was sooo gonna come back and bite in the ass. Not to even mention the embarrassment I now have for being weaker than a chick!

I have mega problems!

**APOV.**

I don't think I've ever laughed so much at once. Edward's obviously scarred for life, but who cares. The weight thing was gonna give me sooo much leverage. Black mail city here I come! We all went into hysterics for the millionth time when a bell went. All the wardens straightened up then.

"Time for class suckers!" they all grinned. Class!?! No freaking way!

"What do you mean, class? It's summer!" I asked, outraged.

"Your right, its summer. You're also at boot camp! This is part of your punishment. Don't worry, it's only an hour or two a day." Bella smirked.

I can't believe this, ugly clothes _and_ school! This is literally my hell on earth.

Our teacher was our wardens' mom. Renée. We were doing English and we had to write about why we were in here and how we felt about this place.

_Was she a teacher or a shrink?_

I'd nearly finished when my book was snatched from under my hand. I looked up to see my personal god looking at my work. He nodded his approval, snapped it shut and handed it back to me. I opened it to finish my writing and saw a folded up note book marking the page I was working on. I looked around to make sure no-one was looking and opened the note. It read;

_Alice, meet me outside your dorm at midnight. ____ Jasper. Xxx_

I gave a silent squeal and hugged the note. He liked me. He wanted to meet me!

Yayayayayayayayayay!

"What's that about?" rose whispered to me. She was turned round in her desk that was in front of me. I gave her the note; she read it and handed it back with a knowing look on her face.

I tore a page out of my book and scribbled; _don't tell anyone. I mean it rose!_

I handed it to her, she wrote on it and handed it back, and then she turned round and went on with her work.

It said; _omg! He likes you?! No fair! I kinda like his brother Emmett but he doesn't even seem to notice me._

Is she blind? He stares at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I picked up my pen and wrote back; _he does notice you rose. Every time you turn away he gives you the goo-goo eyes._

I scrunched it up into a ball and threw it on her desk. It was back on mine within seconds;

_Really? Awesome!_

I rolled my eyes and scribbled again; _yes really. Just give it time!_

I threw it back but we had to stop because class had ended. It was C.C.S. next. **(a/n C.C.S. is camp community service)** we were picking up garbage around the camp. I didn't really notice what I was picking up.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as I planned what to wear that night.

I gladly tucked into bed that night; I was still wide awake when the lights were turned out as I eagerly anticipated the coming event. My only problem was sneaking past Bella but rose was gonna help me. I was happy, perky little Alice and I was finally getting my perfect guy.

**Edward's POV**

The guys were still laughing at me as we got ready for bed that night. Today had been disastrous and the only one who didn't laugh non-stop at me all day was Garrett. He said that it'd happened to him his fist time too.

_Am I the only newbie here?_

I didn't sleep for hours. After a while I heard jasper going out of the dorm. Probably on patrol. Eventually sleep overtook me. Bella was the last thing I thought of and the only thing I dreamt of that night.

**Longest chapter! Whoop! Review plz! I love you all!**


	6. 6 secret dates and breakups

**Hey. I keep forgetting to put disclaimers on my chapters. I'm gonna get a slapped wrist. Anyhow, I'm trying to put in all the names of people who ask. I love everyone's reviews. If i get one of them to jump off a bridge, will you review me more? Big shout out to Scotland! Love that place! I'm going there with a friend in 3 weeks! Woo! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight! Wow, my shrink is really helping me to believe that I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Lol.**

**6. secret dates and girl troubles.**

**APOV**

I was sooo exited. I'd decided to wear comfy clothes. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt with a silver design, a denim waistcoat, black and grey skull converse's and my black necklace with a pink guitar on it **(a/n this outfit was inspired by my friend ellie. It's one of her fave outfits and she's a spitting image of Alice, literally) **comfy but cool, that's me!

Then he rounded the corner. He was wearing black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black, button down shirt leather jacket and black trainers. My kinda guy!

He leant against the wall I was leaning on and brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"Hey." He breathed. I blinked like an idiot. This guy was hypnotic.

"hi." I said when I found my voice again. "so, warden by day, emo boy by night huh?" I asked looking him up and down.

He laughed. "pretty much! What about you? Criminal by day, goddess by night?"

"your such a charmer. Anyway, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, nothing if we don't get of campus. Let's go. Dad goes on patrol in 5 minutes." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the gates. His hand was kinda cold, but it wasn't exactly warm out. I shivered as we reached the gates.

"cold?" he asked. I nodded and he removed his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. It was way to big but I gladly slid my arms through the sleeves. It smelt like him, like honey and pine. It was absolutely fantastic.

The gates had a key card activation lock. Jasper produced a glossy black card and slid it in, the gates clicked open. We slid through and he shut the gate and replaced the card back in his jeans pocket. We walked for a little while, talking all the time. I found out loads about him, his favourite colour was black, he wanted to be in the army and he's always had a little trouble with girls. I find that hard to believe.

After a while, I got out of breath. We were walking pretty fast. He noticed this and he slung me onto his back and carried me in a piggy-back.

We carried on talking, he never got out of breath once! He told me about his sister and his brother. Him and Emmett were twins and Bella was a year younger than them. I told him all about rose, ed and me.

Eventually, we saw a big building with a few lights on inside. "here we are." He said, setting me down. He took my hand and led me into the building. As we got closer, I saw a lot of cars outside.

"where are we?" I asked him. He ignored me and led us through a door where a girl was waiting for us. She had shoulder length, glossy dark brown hair and purple eye contacts.

"Jasper. It's about time!" she called, hopping off the chair she was on. She was about the same height as me. Her and jasper locked hands for a second then released.

"sorry! Someone's cranky!" he laughed then turned to me. "Alice, meet Emma. She's a friend of mine and is doing us a favour tonight."

"hey Alice!" said Emma extending a hand. I took it.

"hey Emma!"

"it's over there." She told jasper, jerking her thumb behind her. He let go of me to go look at something.

"So you're the girl he never stops talking about." Emma got my attention back.

"What? I only met him yesterday."

"yep. And he's been on the phone with me since then arranging this and driving me crazy with compliments about you. I can see why though."

"I don't know what your talking about." I blushed.

"yeah. And I'm the queen of Sheba! Take a look at yourself girl! Hell, I think even my guy would ditch me for you. And that's saying something, since we're getting married."

"No way! You look so young!"

"I'm 19. He's 20."

"Awww. Let me see the ring." I love weddings! She showed me her finger, it was a silver band with a cluster of tiny diamonds on it. "that's gorgeous! Your so lucky!"

"so are you. Don't let go of jasper, whatever you do. He doesn't really date much."

"ok. You seem like the girl who gives good advice so I'll trust you."

"damn straight! Here, take my number, if you need any advice or someone to talk to, just call." She gave me a slip of paper with some numbers on it.

"thanks!" I liked this girl, we could be good friends. The jasper came back.

"Alice. Come here, this is what we're doing tonight." He led me over to a sleek black and silver motorbike. It was gorgeous.

"what kind of bike is that?" I asked, totally awed.

"A ducati. My personal bike. It's very fast." Said Emma.

"hop on." Said jasper, tossing me a black and purple helmet. We both got on, jasper did some stuff and it sprung to life.

"oh jasper." Emma said, just as we were about to speed away. "don't forget that this is my pride and joy! My baby! And if you so much as scratch the paint, I will personally kill you with my own two hands! Have fun!" she turned from menacing to friendly in a second. I really did like this girl.

Jasper revved the engine and we sped away. It was so smooth but kept a tight hold onto his waist and my eyes shut tight. After what felt like minutes but must have been at least half an hour he stopped, I opened my eyes. We were in a meadow. I could vaguely see the road we'd just come off of. We jumped off and he put the bike on its stand.

"come on." He urged and led me to the middle of the meadow. There was trees all around us but a break in them where the meadow was. We laid down on the grass and stared at the stars.

"Their so beautiful." I gasped, awe-struck.

"Yeah. But their not a patch on you." He turned his head and smiled at me. I mimicked him.

"so, do you come here often?" I smiled a little at my shallow attempt at small talk.

"actually I do. I come here a lot to think. Me and my siblings found it when we were little." I turned and found him staring at me.

"why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. He looked at me lovingly and awed. I had no clue why.

"is it a crime to look at your face?" he questioned.

"I don't know. You should ask your dad, he'll know." He chuckled at my bad joke. It was a nice wholesome sound.

"so, what don't I know about you?" he stroked my cheek again.

"I don't know. What _do_ you know about me?" I managed to say. He was messing with my mind.

"hm. Well, I know your name is Mary Alice Cullen but you'll kill anyone who tries to call you Mary. Your favourite colour is pink. What's your favourite song?"

"Leave out all the rest by Linkin' Park." I answered immediately. I worshipped that band! "what about you?"

"teenagers by MCR. I feel like it should be the camps' theme song." We both laughed at that. "What's your favourite gemstone?" he asked.

"Aquamarine. I've always loved that stone."

The rest of the night continued like that. Question and answer. By the end of it, we new practically everything about each other. Then something hit me.

"oh crap, what time is it?" I stood up suddenly, making myself woozy. He jumped up and caught me before I fell.

"chill! It's only 4am. Everyone sleeps in until 8 on Sundays, we have hours." A feeling of calm washed over me. "why, do you want to go home?" he looked a little hurt.

"no. but we do have to go sooner or later." I worded my answer carefully, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"okay. How about this? We take the bike back and walk back slowly." He compromised. He was my prince charming!

"that sounds good." I smiled at him. He looked a little sheepish.

"erm, can I do something before we leave?" he asked shyly.

"erm, sure." I had no idea what he was getting at.

Before I could blink, he pressed his lips to mine for an instant. As soon as he did, I felt something. It was like an electric shock. He pulled back instantly so I was sure he felt it too.

"thanks, I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." He had a sheepish look again.

"no, thank _you_. I've wanted to do that too." I gave him my best smile and he scooped me up and hugged me.

"so, does this mean we're dating now? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

"yeah. I guess it does." He looked as if he'd burst with pride.

"I love you alice!" he exclaimed, then gasped and looked shocked. As if he couldn't believe it was him that had just spoke.

"I love you too!" I said without thinking. Except I didn't gasp. I knew I did and I wasn't afraid to tell him that.

He threw me another full blown smile and scooped me up in another hug. We stayed like this for a while. Then suddenly, he sent me down on the bike and tossed me my helmet.

"let's get back. Emma will kill me if I don't have the bike soon. She's so protective of it!" he smiled again as we sped off.

"I don't blame her. I'm exactly the same with my Porsche." I told him/

"you have a Porsche?" he asked, a little shocked.

"yeah, it's a 911 turbo. Canary yellow." I loved my car. It was my 16th birthday present.

"Awesome! Do they even do those cars in yellow?" he asked.

"no. we had to get someone to paint it. It had to be yellow!" I was a little picky.

"is it still at your house?"

"probably. I had it confiscated by my parents. My dad threatened to sell it but I don't think he will." He wouldn't if he valued his life. He knows that.

"we're back." Jasper commented as we pulled into Emma's building.

"wow, that was short." It really was.

"hey guys! Good, my baby's safe!" said Emma, coming behind us and expecting the bike.

"not a scratch, I promise." Said jasper holding his hands up.

"I'll believe you. Have fun Alice?" she turned to me.

"yeah! I have to get me one of those, it's high on my Christmas list." I said, admiring the bike again.

"it's on everyone's around here." She laughed.

"we better get back to campus." Jasper said, taking my hand.

"bye Emma! It was nice meeting you!" I hugged my new friend.

"see ya Alice! We'll talk soon. 'kay?" she hugged me back. I nodded and me and jasper set off back to camp.

We talked all the way back and somehow, I ended up on his back again. He carried me all the way back to my dorm. He set me down outside the door.

"I guess I'll see you later then." I said. I was a little sad that we had to part, I could stay with him for ever. He took my hand and kissed it.

"later then." He murmured against my hand. He finally released my hand so I shrugged off his jacket and handed it back to him. He folded it over his arm, kissed my forehead and the disappeared.

I stumbled inside, changed as quickly as possible and climbed into bed. I still felt wide awake, like I'd never sleep again. Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness swept over me and I dreamt just of my new boyfriend.

**Emmett's POV**

Life sucks. Jasper gets a hot date and I'm stuck here with this bunch of mumbling, snoring morons. I just sat up all night thinking of my little princess about 20 meters away. It must have been around 5 when jasper finally got back in.

"so?" I asked, folding my arms and looking patient.

"so what?" he was playing dumb as he changed.

"you know what. How did the date go?" I was loosing patience fast.

"it was amazing, we borrowed Emma's bike and I took her to the meadow and we just sat under the stars talking. And… and I kissed her." He was as shocked as I was.

"what!" I shout whispered.

"I know. I know it's not allowed but she's different. I can't _not_ see her. i… I love her Emmett. And I told her. And she loves me back. Can you believe it?" he looked so happy.

"that's great man! I'm happy for you." I sighed a little though.

"did you think of anything for Rosalie?" ah, my so very understanding brother. He could be a shrink.

"I tried, but I'm just not good at that sort of thing." I sight again.

"don't worry Em. It'll work out. Trust me!" he reassured me. See what I mean about the shrink thing?

"yeah, your right." He always was.

**Edward's POV**

A whole week had passed since we'd been here. Our family and friends were aloud to visit today. This was exactly like prison. Me and rose hated it. But Alice… Alice was starting to like it. She's always perky, even more than usual.

Weirdo!

"Hello my wonderful brother!" she called as she skipped to our table.

"what happy pill are you on?" I groaned. She's gotta be on something.

"what emo pill are you on?" she sang back. "I can't help it if I can't wait to see mom and dad!"

oh yeah! I'd totally forgot about that. Now I was a little happier.

"oh, mom rang last night and said that Tanya was coming too." The pixie added.

And now I'm right back to suicidal. Since my reputation as a badass was permanently boosted from coming here, I didn't really need Tanya anymore. Plus, I couldn't be around the chick for more than 5 minutes at a time. She annoyed me to death.

"okay everyone! Go shower up. Your friends and family will be here in an hour." Boomed Emmett standing up.

I suppose there was a perk from this place, the showers _did_ have curtains.

We were all in the mess hall. They'd let us wear our own clothes. Then the outsiders were let in. that's what everyone called them here. Our mother ran to us and hugged all simultaneously. Then our father hugged the girls and shook hands with us. Mom was crying. Naturally.

"hey mom, where's Tanya?" I asked. I was morbidly curious.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you go look for her." Esme suggested. I nodded and started to walk off when Tanya ran in. she was being chased by another girl.

"Get back here you slag!" the girl shouted. She had purple hair and baby blue eyes. She looked murderous.

"alice, do you know her?" I asked alice.

"yeah. That's Lisa. She's been looking forward to seeing her boyfriend for ages and she gets awful mad if anyone flirts with him." She sighed.

I sighed too. We both knew what Tanya was like. I really didn't know why I was still with her.

Lisa had caught Tanya and was slapping her repeatedly. It was funny.

"I'll go stop her," said alice, "hey Lisa. Let her go would you." She called, running over to them.

"you know her?" lisa asked, she still had hold of Tanya.

"unfortunately. What happened?" alice questioned.

"I caught this little slut with her tongue down my guys throat." Lisa glared at Tanya. Tanya shrugged.

"do you mind if I hit her?" lisa asked. At least she had manners.

"nah, go ahead!" alice shrugged, Lisa drew back a fist.

"I mind! Let her go Lisa!" Bella called, walking over.

"awww, warden! 5 minutes? Please?" Lisa begged.

"tempting… but no. let her go. NOW!" Lisa reluctantly released her and Tanya ran to me.

"hey baby! I missed you, I've been real good. Except for this one thing, but it was a total misunderstanding. Honestly!" she gave me her innocent look. It didn't work.

"sure Tanya. Lets go talk outside." I said, taking her hand.

"okay baby." She perked up.

"don't call me that." I told her as we got outside.

"sorry Edward. Look, if this is about that guy well-" she began.

"it's not Tanya. This just isn't working out." I cut her off.

She looked confused for a moment, then said, "haha! Funny joke babes! I think being here is making you senile!" she laughed. I looked over her shoulder to see bella, alice, rose, Emmett and jasper all with their fists in their mouths to stop themselves laughing.

_Jerks!_

"Tanya, it's over! I don't want to be with you anymore!" I snapped. She looked hurt but I knew her well enough to know that she had at least 2 other guys back looked over her shoulder and saw bella.

"it's her isn't it! You like her! What does she have that I haven't got!" Tanya screeched at me.

"she has class Tanya! And decency!" I shouted back. Then I realised that bella could hear us. Oops.

**Bella's POV**

I never knew that watching people break up would be so much fun. I broke up his chicks fight with Lisa and he took her outside. We all followed, very curious. Tanya started to say something when he cut her off with;

"it's not Tanya. This just isn't working out." He was trying to let her down gently. This was gonna be fun!

She looked confused for a moment, then she laughed as if it was a joke and called him senile. We all had to shove our fists in our mouths to stop laughing. That's when he saw us. And he snapped.

"Tanya, it's over! I don't want to be with you anymore!" he practically screamed at her. She looked hurt, but it was obviously a front. He looked at me again but this time she followed his gaze. Then she got mad.

"it's her isn't it! You like her! What does she have that I haven't got!" Tanya screeched at him. He got mad at her then.

"she has class Tanya! And decency!" he shouted back. I was shocked, I didn't know he felt like that about me. I mean, jasper had said he liked me but I had no idea.

I felt a little touched. Then they both realised that we could hear them. We went back inside and us wardens went back to our table while the cullens went back to their folks. Edward and Tanya came back in. Edward went to join his family but Tanya stalked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"you little bitch! You took him away from me, he meant a lot to me!" she whispered viciously. I got a little mad.

"no you didn't he was just a fashion icon to you, wasn't he?" I said back. Forcing myself to be calm.

"maybe he was, but you took him away! And your gonna pay you slut!" she shouted.

"your calling _me_ the slut! Take a look in the mirror. At least i can be loyal!" I said back coolly.

"at least I can _get_ a boyfriend!" she screamed.

"at least I have virtues!" I shouted. With that she stalked out, shouting to the cullens that she'd get a cab home.

I heard Edwards mother say, "finally, I always hated her!" I smiled to myself.

Then the bell went and all of the families piled out and said their goodbye's. when they'd all left, we just let the inmates do whatever they wanted for the rest if the day. I was bored so I went to see emma, then I went to congratulate lisa about hitting that slut.

**Everybody loves Emma and Lisa. Thanks for letting me borrow your names guys! Yay! Tanya's gone! I'm really love all of your reviews! Thank you all!**


	7. 7 punishments, oj and supply closets

**I know I say this every time, but I love you all and your reviews! I won't ask ever again after this, please review. There, I'm done. Ok, I'm starting to put clues in the story. Can you guess what my secret is?**

**fyi- omc-twilight, your my personal alice, so why wouldn't i use you in my story. (i know her, by the way) suck it up! get over it! yay! i told someone off! she's probably gonna kill me at school, but who cares! :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight. There! I've admitted it! Happy!?!**

**7. Punishments, orange juice and supply closets.**

**Bella's POV**

Ever since Edward broke up with Tanya, I've had these weird feelings. And I keep catching him staring at me. I think he's got a thing for me. Maybe I have a thing for him too…

NO! BAD BELLA!

Remember your strict no dating policy! I don't date. I never have, and I never will. Except maybe…

NO!

Fine, fine! I'm such a killjoy to myself. And now I'm talking to myself. Urgh! I need help!

I got up from my bed, dressed quickly and then rang the bell, "get up, and come on!" I shouted. I was greeted by the usual chorus of moans and groans. People threw pillows or covers over their heads as I switched the light on.

"I'll get the water bucket!" I threatened. They all jumped out of their bunks and dressed hurriedly. You'd think that after three weeks, they'd be used to early mornings. But no!

All the wardens have their own cafeteria, separate from the inmates, but us dorm wardens have to go in there at the end and give out instructions. I dragged myself up off of my chair and walked sluggishly to the mess hall. Most of the inmates were already over at the gym.

The only 3 remaining were the Cullen's. I bit back a groan and started clearing trays because guess who was staring at me with piercing green eyes. Just the god on earth!

"Alice Cullen! Outside now. I need to have a little talk with you!" Jasper ordered. She got up and walked out with him hot on her heels. He'd given her a pretty hard time lately, I had no idea why. I'd have to talk to him about it.

"Sir, can I speak to you about my chore chart. There's something I don't understand about it." Rosalie piped up.

"Of course," Emmett replied, I nodded at him and they both walked out. I needed to give him permission to discuss things with my inmate. Camp rules.

Edward started helping me stack the dishes. He was staring at me the whole time.

"Erm, so Bella…" he finally spoke up. I was in a mean mood.

"It's ma'am to you!" I snapped.

"Oh, sorry ma'am." He mumbled and continued stacking trays.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" okay, so my heart wasn't totally made of ice. I could be nice.

"Well… I just wanted to know if… you know with Tanya…well i-"he was struggling for the words but I knew what he was getting.

"You want to know if I heard what you said to Tanya before." I cut him off.

"Well… yeah, pretty much." He said shyly. He was so cute when he was shy…

Bad Bella! Snap out of it!

"Yes I did. And I'm touched, I really am…" I cut myself off.

"But?" he hedged, cautiously.

"But it doesn't mean anything to me." I just told him an outright lie. It did mean something and I know it…

"What?" he looked shocked and hurt. Really hurt. I wanted to comfort him so much.

"All I'm saying is, it was a nice compliment. But we can't…" god I'm so evil. I hate myself right now.

"Oh. Well, it's ok. I wasn't getting at that anyway…" he said, trying to smile but couldn't. He was such an awful liar.

"Ok then." I hate myself, I hate myself. He walked out of the mess hall then, leaving me to clear up the rest of the trays.

Loving a guy but making him hurt, stuck in this hell hole, cleaning dishes and feeling sorry for myself. This is my life.

_My life sucks!_

**Edward's POV**

She rejected me! Me! No-one rejects me! They all drooled over me!

_Jeez, I'm such a womanizer! No wonder she hates me!_

She tried to let me down easy, so I just walked out. I just got round the corner before I broke down. I let a few tears spill over my eyes.

_Jesus! I'm crying over a chick! I need help! Desperately!_

I really did need help. So I went to the romance expert… Alice. I didn't want to, but I had to talk to her!

"So big brother, you finally decided to come see the professional?" she asked in an evil voice as we sat down on the grass. It was Sunday; no-one did anything on Sunday.

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled. This was sooo embarrassing.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, trying to be patient. I could tell she was waiting for the gossip.

"Erm, I kinda… I like Bella." I put a hand on the back of my neck; this was humiliating to even talk about.

"Oh my god! I knew it, I just knew it! I was waiting for this!" she squealed. See what I mean?

"Yeah. Whatever Alice. But she kinda rejected me. What do I do?" I asked. I just need to get this over with.

"Hm. Well, what exactly did you say to her?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I asked her if she heard me and Tanya and she said yes. Then she said she liked the compliment I gave her but she said it didn't mean anything and that we can't do anything!" I got all of that out in one breath.

"Oh, that is I problem." She told me. Well duh! Yeah, it's a problem!

"Can't you help me at all?" I begged, after Alice, I only had Rose. And it was a one in a million chance that I was going to Rose for advice. She'd probably just tell me to go kiss her right now. Then Alice jumped up.

"I've got it! I'll go talk to her!" she shrieked and ran out the door.

"No! Alice wait!" I called after but she was already gone.

_Crap! This is gonna end in tears! She's gonna hate me for life! My life is screwed up!_

**APOV**

My dear sweet brother was having girl troubles was he? Well, I'll help him. I just need to find…

I spotted Bella in our dorm reading a book, I skipped over to her.

"Why aren't you outside? It's a really nice day!" I asked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay in here." She answered, turning back to her book.

"But it's sunny!" I exclaimed. It was gorgeous outside.

"Like I said, I'd rather stay in here." She said again. She was sooo boring. "Did you want anything?" she asked. Boring and physic.

"Actually yes. What's the deal with you and my brother?" I questioned.

"Nothing. We're just friends. Not even that…" she was mumbling. Aha! I was onto something!

"Really? You can't fool me you know. What's going on?" I pressed.

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" she snapped. I remained calm.

"Nope. I'm all American, no Spanish." I joked. She shot me a sour look.

"Not funny. There's nothing going on. It's not allowed!" she moaned. Bella needed some serious girl time.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked gently, sitting down on her bed and crossing my legs.

"No. I do not!" she practically shouted at me. I lost all my patience then.

"Well sorry! I was only trying to help! Screw you!" I screamed at her.

"That is it! I'm so sick of you, munchkin! That's it- your getting camp punishment!" she exclaimed. Then she got an evil grin.

"Oh yeah. And what's that!" I shouted.

"You'll find out. Be ready at 8:30 pm." And with that, she stalked out. I just stood, looking after her and blinking furiously. After a while, Jasper wandered in. he took in my dumbfounded expression and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked as he kissed my hair.

"i- your sister just gave me the camp punishment." I stuttered, still shocked. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh. Well, you won't be alone in it. Your brother and sister just got all up in my face about something, so I gave it them as well." He chuckled again.

"Jazzy?" I asked. He loved his new nickname.

"Yes my little pixie?" he called me that all the time.

"What _is_ the camp punishment?" I was so curious. It was killing me not to know.

"Well, part of the punishment is that you do not know what it is your first time. No-one on this base will tell you." He smiled. I pulled a face.

"That's not fair!" I whined. I needed to know.

"Hunny, life isn't fair, see you tonight." He kissed my hair again, then his arms vanished and he was gone.

_I hate life!_

It was 8:25 and it was raining. I, rose and Edward were in our orange uniforms and waiting in the mess hall. I'd spent all day cussing Bella; it hadn't made me feel any better. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Bella walked in, with jasper and Emmett on her flanks.

"Lovely weather for it. Isn't it jasper?" she smirked.

"Oh yes, definitely." He smirked back

"Follow us peeps. Were gonna tell you what your doing." Emmett boomed. We dragged our feet to the uniform base. There, waiting for us were 3 backpacks. We put them on. My god! They were heavy!

"What the hell is in these?" gasped Edward. He was such a pussy.

"Oh, only about 25 pounds of weights." Chuckled Bella.

"You guys are gonna run the perimeter of the camp." Smiled jasper, throwing me an apologetic glance. I glared at him.

"How far is that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"About 4 miles." Said Emmett.

"But it's raining!" whined Rose. She had a point!

"Exactly!" smirked Bella. They led us outside, it was throwing it down and I was freezing. We got over to the side of the fence where we had to start and the back-stabbing devils got into a golf buggy. A freaking golf buggy!

"Start running peeps!" Emmett grinned. We gave one another long sorrowful glances and started running. They kept easy pace with us under the shelter of their buggy. Every time we slowed down, we were forced to pick the pace back up. By the time we'd finished, I was wet, hungry, thirsty, tired, and breathless and caked in mud. I needed a towel, a sandwich, a drink, a shower and a bed. Not necessarily in that order though.

"Go shower up guys, then go to sleep. It's an early start tomorrow, we have the camp run." Bella gleamed. I groaned, we had to run tomorrow?

_Life sucks the big one!_

"What time is it now?" I moaned. I ached all over.

"11:30. jeez, it took you guys 3 hours to run four miles, your really out of shape!" Emmett boomed. We groaned again and headed off to the shower rooms. 20 minutes later, I was in my pink flannel me to you bear pj's and sliding into bed. I was shattered and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was really cold and that jasper was trying to kill me as Emmett and bell held him back. I woke with a start and sat up in bed, gasping. I was covered in sweat.

_It was only a dream… that was so scary!_

I took a look at my watch; 4am. _Crap!_ I slapped my hand on my forehead, moaned and sank back into my pillows. I spent the next half hour tossing and turning. I was exhausted but no matter how much i tried, I couldn't sleep at all. And to make matters worse, we had to do a camp run today!

_Life stinks!_

**Edward's POV**

So sore! Sooo sore! Just want to sleep.

"Get up! Now you lazy mugs!!!" this was my personal hell on earth. I got up and dressed on auto-pilot. I stumbled over to the mess hall, Garrett stayed beside me to make sure I didn't fall over. I made my way with my tray to our table and picked up my spoon. I didn't even notice what I was eating.

As everyone else evaporated to the gym for an hour, I saw Bella come in. she started stacking trays, staring at me the whole time. It was now or never. I needed to talk to her. I dragged myself up and began helping her.

"Um…Edward we need to talk. I was a little harsh yesterday." She was the first one to break the ice.

"No, no. it's fine. You had every right. Forget it." I assured her.

"No. it's not fine. I apologise. I should make it up to you." She began to lean in to me. I started to shake. Just as our lips were about to touch, my hand jerked and I knocked orange juice all over her.

"Arch! That's wet! And sticky!" she shrieked, picking at her shirt.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. There's stain remover in the supply closet." I said frantically.

"I know where it is dumb ass! What did you do that for!" she snapped and began to walk down the hall. I followed.

"No need to snap! I said I was sorry and it was an accident." I tried to make my voice gentle.

"Yeah right! You just wanted to get me back for rejecting you yesterday!" she shouted.

"You stupid cow! No I didn't! I was going to kiss you, and then that happened! It was an accident so get over it!" I shouted back.

"Just get lost Edward! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" she screamed at me as she threw the supply closet door open.

Emmett and rose were in there, making out.

_Wait what!?! MAKING OUT!_

Arms round each other- check.

Hair ruffled- check.

Sucking each others faces off- check.

They were defiantly making out.

_They were definitely disgusting!_

I cleared my throat. They didn't notice at all. As if on cue, Alice and Jasper came round the corner. They took one look at Emmett and Rosalie and sighed. Alice whispered to jasper and then gave me a look.

I knew that look. It was a look that said; _let's pull them off each other._

I nodded. Bella understood too because she and Alice grabbed Rosalie's arms while Jasper and I grabbed Emmett's shoulders. We all mime counted to 3 and heaved. Their lips pulled away with a loud _smack._

"What the hell!" they both shouted at once.

"Actually, I think that's our line. Emmett?" I was holding back a laugh.

"Well, we just saw each other in the hall and…" he trailed off.

"And you started trying to eat each others faces." Alice finished, laughing. I joined in. Bella and Jasper however were stony faced. Then Bella exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU JERK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES! DO YOU SEE ME OR JASPER DOING WHAT YOU JUST DID?" She screamed at him. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Bells, but-"he began.

"But what!" she snapped.

"But I am doing what Emmett just did. In a sense anyway. Me and Alice have been secretly dating for a while now." He admitted sheepishly.

"Wh-what!?!" Bella and I stuttered at the same time. My sisters and her brothers. This was unreal.

My sisters were dating and my crush hated me.

_Life cannot get much worse!!!_


	8. Chapter 8 if you jump, i jump!

**A/n Hey again. I'm sorry I took so long to upload but I have a good excuse. I had major writers block. It is inexcusable though, I owe you guy's ice cream and cookies. This chapter might not be as good as the rest. I was reading through some stories the other day and I just want to tell you some of my faves; taken by 13stars, sk8ter boi by vampire legend and Angels wings by kinziewriteslove. Luv you guys!!! Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 8. If you jump, I jump.**

**APOV**

This was so totally freaky. There me and jazz were, just walking down the corridor when we come across Bella and Edward gawking at something. It was Emmett and Rose making out in a closet. Not really weird for Rose, she's done it before. But as soon as we prise them apart, Bella starts shouting at Emmett. Jasper too, after he admitted to her that we were dating. Then, if that wasn't weird, they started having a silent conversation with their eyes. After that, Bella looked murderous, Emmett sheepish and Jasper guilty. Jasper turned to me then.

"Let's go to the bridge, we need to talk." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the gates.

The bridge was a place we went to on our second date. It was an old stone bridge that was over a beautiful river, there were all flowers on the banks. I loved it there.

We were half-way over the bridge when he stopped us. He took my hand and kissed the back of it before speaking.

"I have something I need to tell you." He mumbled.

"Oh my god! Your gay aren't you?" I gasped, tearing my hand away from him to hold it to my mouth.

"No love, I'm not gay." He chuckled, then he was serious, "I'm- it's hard to explain." He looked confused. That made two of us.

"What do you mean? Have you got a disease or something?" I was trying hard to figure him out.

"No, not a disease per say. More of-"he stopped again with his brow furrowed. "Let me explain it a different way. I have a kind of condition. I am always cold, I never get tired, I never sleep, I never eat, I don't go out in sunlight and I have a very special diet. I'm a- a vampire." He shot me a pleading look as he finished, begging me to understand. I was frozen in shock for a few seconds until I came to my senses.

"Your right." I told him, backing away slightly.

"I usually am, but about what?" he asked.

"You _do _have a condition, its called insanity!" I was getting a little hysterical.

"Alice, please try to understand. I'm not going to hurt you, I just need you to understand." He pleaded with me. I was beyond noticing.

"Understand a lunatic! No way! You need help!" I was completely hysterical now.

"Your right! I need your help. I need you Alice." He was practically begging. I didn't understand him. Then again, I didn't understand anything anymore.

"If you're a vampire, then why are you out in the daytime?" I decided to be bold.

"We don't sleep so we can go out during the day. We just don't go out in plain sunlight." He explained. I was confused.

"What happens if you go out in sunlight?"

"We- we sparkle." He looked a little sheepish. I snorted. "Sparkle, really? How dumb do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're dumb at all. You're very clever." I suddenly felt wave of calm wash over me. It quickly faded when my own terror set in.

"What was that!?!" I babbled.

"I have a gift. I can control people's emotions, I made you sleepy after our first date and I made you calm just now." He explained. A new wave of calm came over me, but was drowned out by my anger.

"You- you made me fall in love with you didn't you? You made me feel love, what kind of a sick, twisted person are you?" I felt sick. His face turned to horror.

"Of course I didn't! I never would. What you felt was real." He took a step towards me.

"Not anymore!" I took a step back until I was against the bridge wall. Uh oh!

**Edwards POV**

She… she's a vampire. A freaking vampire! Oh my god! I can't believe this! I'm probably taking this better than the girls though. Wait…

_I'm in love with a bloody vampire!!!_

Then my phone buzzed; _em's a vampire! This is awesome! Ly- R_

Trust my weird sister to think it's cool. I'm not sure about Alice though. She might freak out big-time, or she might start planning a Goth shopping spree. You just can't tell with pixies. I looked over at Bella. She was totally emotionless. It was like she was wearing a mask.

"So… I guess now I know why you wouldn't date me." I shuffled my feet and looked at her through my eyelashes. Her face softened and turned to cautious delight.

"You're not scared or angry?" she whispered.

"No. I'm not scared or angry. You wouldn't hurt me." I managed to get that much out when she threw herself into my arms. She hugged me tightly. A little too tightly.

"B…Bella! Can't… breathe…!" I gasped. She let go instantly and started to move back but I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a gentle hug. She sighed against my chest.

"I love you Edward." She breathed then she went stiff. She jumped back and covered her mouth. Did she regret saying that she loved me?

"I love you too Bella." I reassured her. Her face turned to pure delight as she flung herself back into my arms. She was careful this time though.

"You really mean it Edward?" she mumbled.

"Silly girl, of course I do." Did she think I was going to let her go?

"But don't me being unholy and unnatural bother you?"

"No, not really. As long as you don't eat me." She giggled at that.

"I won't, don't worry. We only hunt animals. And we have different powers."

"Really, like what?" I was really curious.

"Well, I can shield people mentally. Like mind readers and stuff. Emmett has super strength and jasper can affect our emotions."

"Cool! Anything else I should know?"

"As you know, we're cold, we have no pulse. We glitter in the sunlight. We don't sleep in coffins because, well, we don't sleep. We're considered freaks because we drink the blood of animals instead of animals. Oh, and our eyes are a different colour." She finished and took a breath.

"So your eye colour isn't the same as it is now?"

"No, we have golden eyes, see?" she popped a contact lens out of her eye to reveal a topaz colour. She popped the other one out too. She looked different without them. Not bad, just different.

"Erm, where did the guys take the girls?" I never broke eye contact with her.

"I don't know. Someplace where no-one is around so that they can tell them. I don't know if their going to take it very well."

"Ok. So, what n-"I was cut off by Bella swivelling round and listening intently for something. Next thing I knew, she threw me on her back and took off running at an impeccable speed.

**RPOV**

I was in Emmett's arms and we were racing to something. Whatever it was, it had interrupted our make-out session. When he told me that he was a vampire, it was incredibly sexy. But he broke off, gathered me in his arms and ran off with me.

Within seconds we were at a river with a stone bridge going over it. It all looked so peaceful until I looked up on top of the bridge. Alice was there, balanced, but just barely, on the wall of the bridge. Just a slight push could tip her over.

"Get away from me you creep! I'll jump! Do you want me to jump!?!" she was screeching at someone. I saw that it was jasper.

"Please Alice, just come down. I'll go away forever just please calm down." He begged. I felt all calm and peaceful then. I had a feeling that so did everyone else. Emmet had told me about all their powers.

"Stop that! Stop tampering with my emotions!" she snapped. The peacefulness evaporated. I was aware that Bella and Edward had arrived. Bella and Emmett were inching their way towards the bridge.

"Please baby, just listen to me." Jasper begged again. He took a small step forward, Alice took one back.

Her feet flailed for an instant, and then she fell.

Her ear-piercing scream was muffled as she hit the water. I and Edward ran over to her to drag her out. Jasper and Emmett had beaten us to it. She was dripping wet and…

Bleeding.

She had cut her hand on a rock in the river. Jasper went very still and his face looked pained. It was as if he was fighting an internal battle.

He lost.

His face turned from pained to blood-thirsty as he stared at Alice. Then he lunged.

Bella and Emmett were one step ahead of him. They each grabbed an arm and started yanking him back. All the while, he was struggling and snapping at Alice. She was sobbing. I put my arm around her as Edward used his bandana to cover the wound.

"I knew it! I dreamt he would do that! I never thought-"she cried.

"Alice?" asked a confused voice. I looked up to see a short girl with dark brown hair and what looked to be purple eyes.

"Who are you?" I snapped. I secretly hoped that she wasn't a vampire.

"I'm Emma. Jasper and Alice's friend. I was on my way over to the camp to give you guys an invite when I heard voices. Is she okay?" she sunk to the ground and started examining the cut. I looked up and all the vampires were gone. Alice was still sobbing.

Emma finished with the cut five minutes later; she had amazing first aid skills. She gave Alice a long hug then pulled her up and handed her a purple envelope.

"Here, you can all come. I'm inviting the vamps too. My fiancé is dying to meet you. It's next Saturday, will you come?" she looked really hopeful.

"Yes, of course." Alice managed a weak smile.

"Erm, Alice? I know that it's short notice, but would you be my bridesmaid. I need one more because my sister has broken her leg. Please Alice. Don't make me get down on my knees." Alice's weak smile had now turned into a full blown grin.

"Definitely. Who else is one?" typical aice, wanting to know everything about the wedding.

"Well, my twin Tara and Bella. You know Bella. You'll love Tara, she's a girly girl. She helped me pick out the dresses. You're about the same size as my younger sister, the one who broke her leg. I'll bring it by." After that, the two pixies launched into a long discussion about wedding cakes and floral designs as we walked home.

"Well, this is my stop. See you Saturday guys! Alice, can you come a couple of hours early to help me. You know where it's being held."

"Yep, I'll be there Em! See you!" Alice was still cheerful as we went back into camp.

She lost her smile as soon as she saw jasper though. He spotted us and walked over.

"i-"that's all he managed to get out before Alice's eyes filled with tears and she ran off. I glared at him and then followed.

_This is gonna be a long night!_

**Dun dun dun! Jasper's evil! Not really, he can't help it. I'm going on holiday in 8 days for a week so I'll try and update before then. Thank you for being patient guys. I love you so much. Next chapter is the wedding. Everybody is there, including Alice and jasper. Awkward!**


	9. 9 heart to heart

**A/n hi guys! I've decided to go back to my fave story. I'm being mean and making the last chappie a scary dream for them all. It is now ALL human. I refuse to change it. I'm sorry about my mega mistake, I'll give you guys ice-cream!**

**Disclaimer; I used to own twilight but the gremlins stole it from me and gave it to SM. Traitor gremlins!**

**AlPOV**

I shot up in bed, gasping. A thin sheet of sweat covered my face and tears were streaming down my face.

It was all so real! Was jasper a vampire? Did he try to kill me?

No! Of course he didn't! I tried to get up but my legs turned to jelly. As I fell towards the hard floor, a thin pair of arms caught me.

"Nightmare?" the voice that was connected to the arms asked. I looked up to see Bella staring at me. She saw my tear-stained face and my sweaty forehead.

"Y-yeah. I-I kinda dreamt that you guys were vampires." I stuttered. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking. She laughed but I noticed that she was sweating too.

"I had a dream like that, except that I found out that you and jasper were dating. And Emmett and rose were making out in the closet." She giggled and led me back to her bed, we both sat down.

"Uh, Bella? That wasn't a dream. That happened today." I was cautious as I said it. She got really pissed today.

I mean, confident was my middle name but this chick scared me shitless.

She just looked thoughtful.

"Hm, I guess it did. I'm sorry for freaking out Alice, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" I encouraged. I was eager to get to know her. We could have been friends weeks ago if I'd not been such a smartass and she'd not been such a bitch.

"Well, it's stupid but ever since we were little, the three of us made a pact that we wouldn't ever date unless we were all dating. I dunno, I guess I just thought the pact was still going." She sighed and rummaged around in her trunk. She pulled out a giant bar of chocolate and some popcorn.

"What's that for?" I asked

"Well, I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night. We're gonna need this." I giggled and we started munching and snuggled into her bed. It was about twice the size of my bed.

"So, with the pact, that's what you meant when you said that it was against the rules."

"Well, kinda." She blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are camp rules. My father would shoot us if he found out. I'm not exaggerating!"

"I'll bet. Look, I know that you don't approve of me and jasper but-"she cut me off by laughing. I was a harsh sound though.

"It's not that I don't approve of you Alice, it's just that I've seen jasper get hurt too many times. Maria mostly. God, if she was here right now I'd…" she trailed off when she realised that I was still here.

"Who's Maria?" I didn't know who she was but I hated her already. She hurt jazzy.

"Long story." She sighed again.

"Well, we have all night." I prompted her.

"A few years ago, we were on vacation in Texas and jasper was utterly bored. He wanted to go out and have fun so Emmett, Jasper and I got dressed up and went out clubbing. A few minutes in, we all met someone. Jasper got talking to this girl from Arizona, her name was Maria and her sister Lucy got friendly with Emmett. I didn't think much to them and a cute bartender struck up a conversation with me. His name was Jacob, and we're still kinda together…" she trailed off and blushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought you had the hots for my bro." I accused.

"i-I don't know. It's all just up in the air. I mean, I haven't seen Jacob in months and he hasn't called or anything so I just thought-"

"You can't just think Bella. You have to know!"

"I thought you wanted to hear about jasper and Maria." She automatically drew the attention away from herself.

"Oh yeah, go on." I nibbled on a bit of chocolate as I listened to the story.

"Where was I, oh yeah? At the end of the night, Jacob and I swapped numbers, as did jasper and Maria. The next day, Maria was at the hotel, and the next and the next. At the end of the vacation, she moved away from her hometown and dragged her family to come live near us in Chicago. Lucy and Emmett broke it off after the first week and didn't talk to each other. I and Jake contacted each other a lot but he stayed in Texas because of his dad. Anyway, Jasper was Maria's slave. He would do anything she asked him to. He thought he was in love, stupid fool. I and Em knew that she would screw him over and we tried to warn him but he just didn't listen. She had him under her spell. He claimed she was the one and spent every dime he could on her. My mom and dad thought she was horrible but they didn't say anything because jasper was happy. On Valentines Day, he came home with the biggest grin on his face. We'd just walked through the door when he got back from tiffanies. He'd bought her a promise ring, it was very pretty, and it had a little diamond and everything. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve anything. We had no idea she was in the house until we heard noises upstairs. We went up there and opened his door, she was in there alright. But not alone." She grimaced. I gasped.

"What happened?" I was shocked and sickened.

"Well, they realised we were there after about 30 seconds. She said sorry but he just told her to get out. I hit her and screamed at her when she was outside. I was so appalled. After all he had given her and she just threw it back in his face by sleeping with a man-whore in his bed. He wouldn't go back into that room. Ever. We had to get all his stuff out and move it into the guest room. He wasn't himself Alice. He was a zombie; he didn't eat, talk or sleep. He was lifeless. After a while we told him to snap out of it and then he went into his "I hate you" phase. He would scream at everyone. In the end, we moved away from Chicago and bout this place. Our father gave jasper a responsibility and he just did his job. He wasn't kind to the guys here though. It took a long time before he got back to even half normal. But then, then I see him now, with you. And he's so happy, he's himself again. I-I just want to thank you Alice, for giving me my brother back." She gave me a big hug. We were both in tears as we just sat together.

I was absolutely certain that Bella and I would be great friends. And we would never fight or fall out.

"Oh, and Alice. Just to let you know, that story had a morel. You hurt him, I kill you. Never forget that." She was deadly serious.

Well, we were kinda friends. Friends threaten each other, don't they?

**Sorry guys. This isn't my usual good stuff but I'm a little rusty from writing. I know that it's pretty short too but it was just a filler. To get people interested again. Thanks for sticking this out guys, ily!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n. Hi guys! Ok, so I got a type of review I've never got before. It had their own version of the next chapter in it; it was pretty damn good too! I' m using some of her ideas in this chapter, but I'm modifying it to my style of writing. Thanks Candi, your cool. I'm deleting the "I'm not carrying on" authors notes after I upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy guys, thanks for sticking this out with me. ******

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight but I'm halfway there. I have SM's address and a cage of flying monkeys!**

Chapter 10. A prisoner "princess".

**APOV**

These past couple of weeks have been absolutely awesome! Bella and I have been so close after our chat, but we haven't even mentioned Jacob again. Edward doesn't know a thing and Bella wants it to stay that way until she can break it off with Jacob. She still flirts with Edward though. He's definitely whipped but he always denies it, usually while going all gooey at Bella.

He's more like a priest than a rebel now! Ha-ha! I have to use that in my next "insult Edward" session.

We're all like a big family when we're alone; it's actually pretty funny when we're around the camp. Jasper has to "shout" at me a lot. Most of the time though, they get mad at us for no reason, gives us countless punishments and then we all sneak out of camp and go somewhere to hang out.

The only downer about this place though, the new inmate. She's such a little bitch. She waltzed into the camp and starting acting like she owns the place. The little cow only got here a few hours ago and I hate her. She had the nerve to ask me where her room was, then laughed when I told her and said she requested a private room.

This is boot camp, not boarding school.

I was getting sick of this princess already so I went to find Bella; she was sat in the shade of a big oak tree, reading Wuthering heights. I sat down beside her.

"Hey Bells. You seen the new girl?" I asked, she put down her magazine.

"Hey, and yeah, I have. Her name's Victoria." She made a face.

"Has she been here before?"

"No why?"

"Well, she just flew in here and started acting like she owned the place." I glared up at the branches of the tree, imagining that the tree was Victoria and I had laser eyes.

That'd be cool! I heard Bella snort.

"I know, she had five, count 'em! Five suitcases and then expected me to carry them like I was her slave." She glared over at the real Victoria.

"What did you do? _please_ tell me that you didn't carry them." I groaned, she wouldn't.

"fuck no! I told her hell no and gave her dishes for a week. Oh and I told Emmett to use a plate for every bit of food he eats, she's never coming out of that kitchen before her 30th birthday!" we both started giggling.

"who the fuck do you think you are!" I heard a familiar voice scream. We looked over to see Tara, the camp's tough girl shouting at Victoria. Tara was cool when she was in a good mood, you don't piss Tara off unless you have a death wish. She was usually really nice though, especially if you're upset. Her short blonde hair is always up in a beanie and she had electric blue eyes. Eyes that- at this moment in time- were glowering with anger at the red-headed girl that was getting in her face.

"Me? i think I'm a person." Victoria snapped. Touché.

"A person that's about to have her face messed up." Lisa said smoothly. I didn't doubt that this was gonna be another Tanya incident.

"Ooooh, I'm_ sooo _scared." This girl was a sarcasm maniac. Me and Bella got up and walked over to the little confrontation.

"You should be." Bella commented as we walked. All the girls turned around to see us coming towards them and the entire ones not involved vanished. This also happened a lot.

"This is bullshit! You fucking wardens don't do anything! All you do is sit of you asses all day!" Victoria exploded. Bella's face went very stony, this was gonna be good!

"Get to the gym." She said through her teeth.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Bella could be one scary chick. Victoria practically ran to the gym. Me, Lisa and Tara followed Bella in. Bella grabbed a backpack from a cupboard and started filling it with weights. She handed it to the queen bitch.

"now I don't usually do this to people on their first day, but you sooo deserve it. Put that backpack on." Victoria put it on in a flash but after about 10 seconds, her knees buckled under the weight. We al laughed as she picked herself up.

"don't be such a baby! It's only 20 pounds, most of these guys get 25. you've got the honour of camp punishment. Let's go running round the perimeter of the camp shall we?" Bella clapped her hands in fake delight as she said it.

"yeah, it's only about four miles." I giggled. We pulled her outside and Bella got in the buggy.

"coming girls? it's a Sunday so you can come." She looked at us, and we hopped on. The four of us fit perfectly. Victoria gave us a sour look and started running…

three hours! It took little miss princess three mother fucking hours to run two miles. Two! She still has that much to go, it's like 3pm. It's ok though, Bella brought snacks! We were still bored though.

After egging her on and making cracks at her for a while, we started singing songs. This annoyed her more than the jokes. Bella switched the little radio inside the buggy on, I love this cart! We started singing and dancing in the cart.

"_now for a little joke, how do you make Lady Gaga mad?" _the radio DJ practically sang, _"you p-p-poker face! Ha-ha! Here she is folks!"_ we all squealed as Lady Gaga came on, I'd heard that joke a million times before but I loved the song.

"_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got"

Victoria kept shooting glares at us but we were too busy singing.__

"Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)"

We were laughing like loony's at the end of it. We shouted a little at Victoria as she started slowing down as we waited for the next song. She picked up the pace but her face was bright red and she was huffing like the big bad wolf. She was in sooo worse shape than we were.

"_so that was our pop section of the hour, don't forget we're doing every music genre in one hour. Next, we have something for our hard rockers out there. Here's numb by LP!" _I squealed in delight and so did Bella. Tara and Lisa gave us a funny look.

"What? You've never heard of Linkin' Park?" we asked, they shook their heads. Weirdoes! Bella and I sang along as loud as possible.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be"

All of us in the buggy were at least singing along to the chorus by the end of it. The rest of the afternoon went like that, music and cussing Victoria. It was nearly seven o'clock by the time we got back to where we started. Victoria was practically fainting. We led her back to her bed and she dropped on it asleep and fully clothed. After about another thirty minutes of laughing and joking, the rest of the girls started to wander into the dorm, waking up a very cranky Victoria in the process.

She gave us a death glare and stalked off towards the showers. We just burst into hysterics. It's a well known fact in this camp that the only girls in this camp that Bella likes are me, Rose, Tara and Lisa. That's why not many mess with us.

It was a Sunday night so we all had an early night because of the camp walk tomorrow. It was only a few miles marching.

**BPOV**

I got up really early this morning. I dressed like usual and snuck out to the kitchens. I grabbed a bucket and put a little cold water in it. Then I started adding ice and then more water, stirring all the time. Lucy taught me this trick a few years ago. It makes the water so much colder.

I was going to have a little fun with our new little princess!

I had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to get up this morning, so I prepared a little refreshment for her.

I brought the bucket back to the dorm just as the clock chimed six.

"come on you lazy slobs! Up you get!" I shouted, clanging on the metal headboards, this usually got them up more than anything else. I got to Victoria's bed and clanged extra hard.

"come on newbie!" I shouted in her ear. A hand shot out from under the covers and stuck two fingers up at me. I harrumphed and whipped the cover off her bed.

She groaned ad put the pillow over her head. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my bucket. I brought it back to her bed.

"fine! If that's the way you want to play it!" I poured the entire contents over her body and head. She let out a high pitched shriek and jumped about five foot in the air.

"holy Mary mother of Jesus!" she screamed.

"now Victoria! I didn't know you were religious." I tsked and the dorm burst into laughter.

"what the hell was that for!" she practically shouted at me. I saw Alice tense and Rose put a hand on her shoulder. They were both very protective of me.

"you wouldn't get up." I explained calmly.

"you could have rang a fucking bell or something." She attempted to ring out her flame hair.

"I did." I clanged the headboard again to show her.

**APOV**

Watching this Bella-Victoria confrontation was hilarious. Victoria was such a baby.

"for god's sake! There is no service or anything here! You're all just horrible. I'm filing a complaint against you about this, and that punishment yesterday. I ruined my favourite jeans. And now I'm wet!" she whined.

"I'm sorry your highness, would you like me to get you a towel?" she bowed. I caught onto her sarcasm and started quietly giggling. Victoria however, didn't catch on.

"that would be helpful." She said. Stupid girl! Bella's face turned blank.

"well you're not getting one! Get dressed before I get another bucket!" Bella shouted, using her angry face. It was damn scary!

"but you just said-" she started but Bella cut her off.

"welcome to the land of sarcasm! Now get moving to lazy criminal! This isn't Buckingham palace!" she shouted again and then went over to inspect someone's bed-making.

Victoria put the uniform on gingerly, making faces as she went. We just laughed at her again before going over to the mess hall. Mondays were always great. We were allowed coffee at breakfast before our march to wake us up, but we snuck the little sachets of sugar and out them in our put them in our porridge. The coffee was good too.

Of course, when it wasn't Monday, one of our three favourite wardens would stroll past and slip us sugar or jam or sometime chocolate chips for the porridge. They were very good at it. I occasionally see them slip some to Garrett, Lisa and Tara too.

We saw Victoria sitting with Laurent and James, picking at her goop. She seemed to get very pally with them easily. I looked over and saw James. His nose was still crooked, ha-ha! That was a funny day.

Except for the loss of my beloved Ipod. That reminds me, Bella owes me a new one of those. I'll have to go talk to her about it later.

We heard something outside and went to investigate. It sounded like a car. We got outside and I was right. A tall teenager was getting out of a Volkswagen Rabbit. His skin was a deep russet colour and his eyes were nearly black. As soon as his eyes locked on Bella's figure, he grinned.

"Bella! Hunny!" he shouted in a deep voice as he waved. Her eyes went wide.

"Jacob?" she gasped. Edward gasped as well as he scooped her up into a tight hug.

Oh boy!

**So that's it for this chappie Huns. I made it long one because of how long I took to upload. Just a little notice, don't just add me to your favourites. Please review! It gives me confidence. Ily!**


	11. Chapter 11 jelousy

**A/n. I'm now taking most of the advice from my wonderful reviewers, thanks guys! Just a little notice, this chappie may be a little shocking, so if you don't like it or are a Jacob fan then please feel free to cyber shoot me. Oh and by the way, the little Edward/Bella fight in this is kinda like when my BFF Laura and I fight on msn, it's basically a dissing war. If you ever listen to us when we really get going, it gets fucking funny. I love her anyway though.**

**Well, all I can say is enjoy!**

**Chapter 11. Jealousy.**

**BPOV**

"Jacob!" I gasped as he swooped me up into his signature bone crushing hug. He planted a big kiss on the top of my head.

"Hi babe." He gave me a wide grin as I may have turned purple.

"Can't…….. Breathe!" I managed to choke out before he released me. I coughed a little and my face returned to its normal colour.

Of course, my face went from its normal colour to beetroot red when I realised that all of the inmates were watching. My rep- gone! Fucking gone! Out the freaking window!

To make matters worse, Jacob was just stood there with a goofy grin on his face, moron. Then, all my inmates burst out laughing at me. I'm never gonna get my tough girl status back. Even better, Edward saw the whole thing. He was just stood there, mouth hanging open with hurt spread across his face.

God hates me!

**EPOV**

WTF! I- WTF! She- WTF! Who- WTF!

_Okay, dude, stop fucking saying WTF!_

Let me get this straight, Bella has a boyfriend, she just did PDA with him and now I'm talking to myself.

I hate god!

**BPOV**

I was just staring at Edward and vice versa, except this was awkward staring. Every chance I ever had with Edward is now flown out of the window.

I fought back tears as Jacob bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go for a walk." I nodded and he took my hand and led me away. We walked in silence for a while after we got through the gates. He took my hand and it did kinda feel right, but in a brotherly way. I needed to break it off with Jake.

Jake was like my own personal sun, but I needed Edward to breathe, he was air. We got to the bridge and we sat down on a bench.

"We have to talk-" we both said at the same time.

"No you first-" we did it again.

"Jake, shoot!" I told him, he looked down and examined his laces.

"Well, uh, Bella I'm- I'm gay!" he looked pretty proud of himself for saying it. I just sat there, staring like an idiot.

"You- you're…" I trailed off, dumbfounded.

"Gay! A bender! A homo! A puff! I play for the other team!" he finished. "Hun, it's still me! I just have a better sense in fashion and I won't stare at your ass anymore." He gave me a big hug again, I hugged him back.

"That's great Jake! I was kinda gonna break it off with you anyway." I blushed as I confessed but he just chuckled.

"Well then, let's call it quits I guess. But can we pretend around Charlie and Billy for a while please. I haven't told them yet." He looked down again.

"Its fine Jake, so, you have a boyfriend?" I laughed. He looked embarrassed.

"I didn't cheat I swear! We decided not to do anything until I talked to you!"

"Jake! Calm down! I just wanted to know who he is, besides, I kinda like someone else too…" I trailed off and he laughed.

"I guess we're both on the same boat again. His name is Seth and he is de-licious!" he held the de part on for a while, I giggled.

"He sounds it! I like a guy called Edward, but he kinda saw us two." I became serious again. Jake rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay! Don't worry sweetie, go talk to him now!" Jake suggested. I gave him a wide smile, a sloppy kiss on the cheek and I ran off back towards camp.

I found Edward sulking in the far corner of the camp where there is a tiny wood. I ran over to him and tried to hug him but he stepped out of the way, causing me to stumble.

"What the hell! I was only saying hi!" I glared, why did he do that?

"Oh, _sorry_, I thought you were saving your affections for_ Jacob_." He spat at me.

"You just spat in my eye you filthy idiot! I wish I'd never come over to comfort you and I'm happy your sad!" I wiped my face. He looked shocked.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, should I just roll over and die because it pleases you? Why the hell do I need comforting anyway?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry for being mistaken! And yeah, maybe you should roll over and die, do us all a favour!" two could play at his game.

"You're such a little brat you know that! You think you can have the world, but newsflash princess! You can't! When the fuck were you gonna tell me that you had a boyfriend?!?" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Ha! You think Jacob's my boyfriend? He's gay for god's sakes! And I'm not a brat! I can't believe I came over here to ask you out! Good job I haven't yet!" honesty is the best policy, right?

"Oh my fucking god! You actually turned a guy gay? I'm not at all surprised! Besides, why the hell did you get the disillusion that I would actually go out with you?" he shouted in my face. Okay, so being honest obviously wasn't good so let's go with an insult.

"For fuck sake Edward! Can you just grow up; were you mentally matured at the age of three? I didn't turn Jacob gay and by the way, I just had a moment when I was going to ask you out but that moment has WAY passed now I know that it's a lost cause!"

"_me_ grow up? You know what? You're just like every other chick I've ever known! You're just another Tanya!" I felt like he'd just slapped me in the face.

"How dare you compare me to Tanya? If you can't cope with me around because I'm just like every other 'chick' then just ignore me. It can't be hard as, according to you, I'm just like every other girl!" I was vaguely aware of tears starting to find their way down my cheeks.

"How the hell can I fucking ignore you when you stalk me like the plague, yeah Bella! I've noticed!" I flushed red. I didn't stalk him, much.

"I never stalk you! I just don't understand you and I wanted to find out more about you!"

"You follow me around. A lot! That's stalking in my book. All I ever wanted was for you to be honest, and that what I thought you would be when you said that you'd tell me anything. Is your secret boyfriend an exception to that rule?" he was getting wound up and I could tell.

"Yes! My personal life is an exception! And I was honest, I told you I fancied you and I was going to ask you out!"

"What the fuck else is there besides your personal life besides your life here, which I already know about. And you only told me that stuff a total of two minutes ago! Why couldn't you just tell me you had a gay boyfriend? Awww, were you too ashamed that you could find anyone straight that would have you?" his sarcasm reared its ugly head again; I hated that side of him.

"For fuck sake! I only found out about his sexuality an hour ago! Besides, me and Jacob are closer than us two will ever be and the only reason I'm in this hole is because of my father! If you can't face that then fine!" my voice broke half way through my speech. Tears were streaming down my face now but I could still see Edwards's stony face.

"Don't use that fucking stupid crying trick on me, it won't work. I've seen it a million times before! I'm not nearly as sad as you, you know. At least I can get a straight partner!" he sneered at me.

"I'm not playing any tricks Edward, and how can you be so harsh? If you want me to go away then just say so and I'll go and stay out of your life!" his face became softer after that.

"Bella?" his voice was gentle too.

"y-yes?" I hiccoughed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and with that, he turned on his heel and walked off. My knees turned to jelly and I crumpled onto the floor, bawling my eyes out.

"EDWARD WAIT!" I screamed after him. I heard rustlings and then warm arms wrapping themselves around me. Thinking it was Edward I snuggled in to him.

"What's wrong hunny?" said a deep voice. I looked up to see Jacob who was definitely NOT Edward. I glared at him as I shuffled away, this was his entire fault.

"D…don't hunny me! You've ruined my life! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY EARLIER!" I shouldn't really have been taking this out on him but life just wasn't fair at the moment. He remained calm though.

"I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago and don't forget I live like two plane flights away, that not cheap!" he chuckled a little. I just glared at him.

"I HATE YOU! EDWARD WOULD STILL LIKE ME IF YOU WEREN'T HERE!" I s=went into hysterics.

"calm down bells, let's go find Alice, I think you need some girl-time and A LOT of chocolate and I have it on good authority that she has both of these things." He picked me up and hugged me to his chest as he walked back to camp. I soaked his shirt as I cried. I am so fucking lucky that today was the day where the inmates were allowed to venture out, outside the camp for the day. The only ones that remained were the Cullen's and us Swan's. When we got back to the girls dorm, Alice was there reading a fashion magazine. Jacob placed me on her bed and left, she tossed aside the magazine and put her arms round me. Rose jumped off her bunk and joined us too.

"Bella? What's happened sweetie?" Rose asked gently.

"Where to start." I sighed.

"Try the beginning and give us the cliff notes version please." Alice requested.

"Well, Jacob's gay, Edward hates me and I'm going to end up a spinster in a house full of cats when I get old." I sighed again.

"Well, first off, I wondered why that hunk of muscle had such good fashion sense. You're never gonna become a spinster with a house full of cats because, one, you're allergic to cats, and two, me and rose will never let you get all bitter. Now why does Edward hate you?"

"because i never told him about my 'secret' boyfriend and i went to ask him out and he said why would i say yes to you and spat in my face and we kinda screamed at each other calling me a spoilt brat." I said in one breath.

"So… he had a strop!" Rose offered. I giggled a little.

"But I love him and he hates me." I put my head in my hands.

"You really love him? No-one ever really has outside our family you know. He loves you too you know." Alice said.

"If he ever did before, he doesn't now." I wiped a stray tear off my cheek.

"Yeah, but bells, admit it, you should have told him about Jake." Rose said gently.

"I guess you're right. I need to go find him and tell him everything." I stood up.

"I'm always right." Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room.

"Where is he?" I asked Rose.

"Probably in the boys' dorm, but a word of advice. Don't take anymore crap! If he screams at you again, just pull the womanizer card on him, hit him where it hurts!" I laughed a little and hugged them both before walking over to the boys' dorm but I looked over my shoulder fist and spoke to the other two again.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes it's because I've committed suicide." They both laughed again.

"Not if we can help it! I and rose will be waiting with ice-cream, hot chocolate and comfort if you need it. Now go!" Alice urged me. I murmured thanks and ran off to find Edward.

"Edward? Are you in here?" I asked softly as I reached the dorm. I heard a noise from the corner and walked over to find a tear streaked Edward curled up in the corner.

"I thought you were gonna stay the fuck away from me." His voice was hoarse. I knelt in front of him.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I just thought you needed to know everything and how I feel about you but if you don't want to know then I'll just leave." I said although I didn't move a muscle.

"I already know how you feel about me; you think I'm a stupid rebel and that you could use me." His voice cracked.

"I didn't use you… are you crying?" I asked, tears were definitely falling down his cheeks. He looked up and glared at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I NEVER CRY!" he shouted as tears still fell down his face.

"Why do you have water coming from your eyes then? You have been crying." I giggled quietly just at the thought of Edward Cullen crying.

"I… just leave me alone! Why the fuck do you hate me so much?!?" he put his head down so I lifted his chin up to force him to look at me.

"I don't hate you, I love you." I whispered.

"Then why were you laugh… w-what did you just say?"

"I said I love you."

"You can't. If you did, then why do you make me believe that you like me when you were going out with that dog!" he tried to look down so I forced his chin up, even though it took both hands.

"I did like you, both of you. But you showed no interest and Jake did." I was whispering but I didn't know why.

"It doesn't work like that, you knew him longer. Why the hell did you think I kept trying to get you alone all the time?" he took my hands and I felt a little hope among all my misery.

"I… I though maybe… to humiliate me." I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"Who would I humiliate you in front of when there was no-one around?" he chuckled. I felt anger rising up in me and I scrambled to my feet.

"Fine then! You obviously have no interest in me if you keep laughing so I'll go." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to face him. Wow, he stands up fast.

"No! Wait, please." He begged. I folded my arms, "what?"

"I… I love you too Bella. Wow, that's the first time I have ever said that." He looked optimistic as he stared into my eyes.

"You… you love me?" I stuttered. Before I knew it, he pressed his lips to mine and I was in heaven.

"Does that answer your question?" he breathed as he broke away. Something about this just screamed "prank!" I shook my head.

"No, this is a joke, I'm going before I get even more humiliated, and I bet your friends are watching through the window with a video camera or something."

"No they're not." He shook his head rapidly.

"Don't lie!" I started to get angry again.

"I'm not! Do you think I would humiliate myself by broadcasting myself crying over a girl? Does the word "reputation" mean anything to you?" his voice was not taunting, just questioning.

"It doesn't matter, this is just too weird, and I'm sorry Edward." I started to walk away.

"Wait! Bella I'm confused, what are you talking about? Are… are you breaking up with me?" I heard his sad voice from behind me.

"We never went out Edward. It was just a kiss. I'm sorry but I have to go." And I walked out much to Edwards's protests. I found Alice and Rose, we snuck over to quarantine and slept there that night, we stole wine from the cafeteria that's reserved for the wardens and drank that while we ate our way through 6 jumbo bars of chocolate and laughed and cried about nothing in particular.

I didn't know why, but I just felt so hollow inside now.

**A/n. sorry it took so long people! It is pretty long though. Me and my friend actually role-played Edward and Bella's fight. It worked out quite well. Any reviewers. Don't hesitate to review more than once if you have already!**


	12. 12 carneys and kisses

**a/n. I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, a million things have been going on, one of them is I got a new puppy! Her name is Maggie and she absolutely loves trying to eat me (well, gum me as she doesn't have sharp or many teeth) and she's always on my side against my other two dogs when we're playing except today. My other reason is that she got behind the computer downstairs and completely chewed the modem cable so we had to get a new one!!! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my 11 week old lovable ball of fur! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight. Jeez that was boring! I need something better next time.**

**Chapter 12. Carneys and kisses.**

**BPOV**

"It's Saturday," Alice called out from the other end of the dorm. She skipped towards me and perched on the end of my bed.

_Saturday already?_

It had been three days since I'd "broken up" with him. Even saying his name hurt. When he kissed me, my whole life just fell into place and then I went and ruined it. I was sure that it was a prank, and that moment of doubt cost me Edward!

Tears streaked down my cheeks as I chanted his name in my head. I felt small arms around me and looked up to find a blurry Alice hugging me. Also, there was a blob of yellow which I assumed to be Rosalie's long blonde hair coming towards us.

"Bella, its Saturday you know," Rose began.

"So?" I croaked my throat thick with tears.

"So Saturday is the day we're allowed out of the camp for a day! And there's a fair!" Alice chirruped. I knew this already, it was camp tradition. Exactly a month before the inmates were released, a fair always stopped near here. It was only a mile or two away and we permitted the inmates to go for a day of freedom. I groaned inwardly, I knew where this was going.

"Alice, I don't want to go!" I moaned and rolled over in my bed, I heard a small growl.

"Bella, get your mopy ass off this bed and march it to that god damned fair now!" she ordered, I rolled back over and raised my eyebrows up high.

"Is that an order?" I laughed as she took the military position.

"yup! Now get the fuck up!" she barked. I jumped up to my feet.

"sir, yes sir!" I imitated her salute and tone of voice from her first day here. They both doubled over in laughter. After they regained composure, they each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me out of the door and off to the fair.

I'd been to this fair every year since I was five and it hadn't changed much. Some of the Carney's were new but some of them I still knew from years ago. I walked over to Hal who is permanently stationed on the snacks cart. I dragged my two very annoying but loveable best friends over to him.

"Hey Hal. Long time no see." I leaned up against the counter and he kissed my cheek.

"Sure is Hun! Who are your friends?" he gave them a dazzling smile. Hal was 21 with shaggy chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was also very fit! Too bad he was taken. Alison, another Carney I knew, and he got married last year. Alison was small and petit with flame red hair and sapphire eyes.

"This is Alice and Rose." I replied, pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hey girls!" he waggled his fingers and I swear I saw their eyes bug out.

"So Hal, any knew stuff this year?" as tradition, I asked this every year. If there was something new going on, Hal was always the first to know.

"Yeah. There's this new fortune teller, Madame Mimi. She's sooo freaky, and really accurate! Go check her out Bells!" He gave me a small push in the direction of a black and red tent.

Oh well, this should be fun!

I got the girls attention from a very annoying mime that was imitating a monkey. They each grabbed a hand and I pulled them over to Madame Mimi's tent, however we saw something very disturbing on the way. Around the back of the ghost train, Edward and Victoria were making out. I'd heard the rumours about those two that they were going out but I knew that Edward was only doing it to get back at me.

I sighed to myself and pulled the other two through the flaps of the mysterious tent.

"Ah, Isabella I was hoping you would come soon." Croaked an old and slightly wheezy voice, I jumped and then realised that the other two had chickened out and were muttering outside the tent.

_Babies!_

I walked further into the tent and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness that was brightened only by a few tea lights, I saw a very ancient old woman. She had brilliant white hair that was piled atop her head and grey sparkling eyes that were totally surrounded by crow's feet and wrinkles and she wore a frumpy deep purple gown that was squashed into the battered old armchair she sat. The only thing in between the old woman and I was a small round table that held a small crystal ball **(a/n I actually have one of those! Whoop!) **and another armchair.

"Sit down child." The voice belonging to the old woman croaked again, gesturing to the empty chair.

I sat down uneasily, afraid that the chair would collapse under my weight. Thankfully, it didn't but the old woman, whom I now associated as Madame Mimi, was chuckling quietly at my wary expression.

"How did you know my name when I walked in?" I asked quietly, the frail bag of bones looked like she could keel over anytime and I didn't want to scare her and give her a heart attack.

"Because I saw it." She answered simply and gave me a grin flashing her crooked teeth before fixing her attention to the crystal ball. "Ah, you have been through heartbreak recently haven't you?"

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered, this was creepy.

"Honestly child, keep up! I saw it, remember!" she was getting impatient with me so I shut my mouth and let her get lost in her trance again.

"You must seize the moment, don't take no for an answer and seek revenge on those who stand in your way, only then will you find love." She told me. I didn't really get what she was saying but I kept my big gob shut. She opened up her eyes and glared at me a little.

"What are you still doing here, you're done! That's five dollars please." She gave me a toothy grin and I sighed and stood up. I dropped a five dollar bill into her eager hands and walked out.

_Seize the moment, don't take no for an answer and seek revenge on those who stand in your way. What crappy advice!_

"Bella!" I heard a voice sing from the snack cart. I walked over and saw Alice with a candyfloss and coke in her hand, Rose was behind her, chatting animatedly with Hal.

"What's up Alice?"

"Sorry for leaving you back there but we just saw the two morons sucking each others faces off and we just had to get away." She took a breath.

"No problem Alice. I know what you mean though; they're bugging me like hell as well." I glanced over to the two 'lovebirds' and saw Victoria flirting with another guy and Edward rinsing his mouth out with water, or at least that's what it looked like.

I growled quietly, how that whore dare chat up another guy while Edward is near. What a slag! Then it came to me; maybe that advice Madame Mimi gave me wasn't so useless after all.

I snatched Alice's coke and candyfloss off of her and marched up to where the couple were arguing. As soon as I got to them, I poured the coke all over Victoria. She screamed bloody murder and glared at me, probably trying to set fire to me mentally.

"What the he-!" she started but I cut her off.

"Listen up, and listen well you fucking slag! He doesn't want you and never did so piss off!" I screamed and mussed the sticky candyfloss in her hair. She threw some very un-ladylike comments at me before rushing off in the direction of the toilets, probably to try and wash out some of the gooey mush that was currently stuck in her hair.

That was the most fun I'd had in weeks!

Edward was looking at me with shock, admiration and… lust? I grabbed his hand and dragged him further away from the rest of the population so I could talk to him.

I stopped walking and turned around to address him but before in could he flew at me and pinned me to the wall, a hand either side of my head.

"Uh, Edward what are you doing?" I asked, unsure of his intentions.

"Do you realise how sexy you looked when you were taking care of Victoria?" He whispered, our noses nearly touching, my breathing hitched.

"Well I knew that you were only going out with her to make me jealous." I breathed. He looked a little dazed for a moment before he turned his piercing green eyes on me again. It appeared we had the same effect on each other.

"That's true. So, did it work?" He brushed his nose with mine.

"Work?"

"Were you jealous?"

"Understatement of the centaury! I was about ready to crawl in a hole and die." I laughed airily and he chuckled a little too. Except it wasn't his normal laugh, it was husky and very sexy!

"That's what I was going for." He chuckled again. I know he only answered my first statement but to me it felt like he answered the second one as well, I laughed at this.

"Do you still think I'm playing a prank on you?" he asked.

"No. Edward… I love you." He gave a triumphant smile as I spoke the golden words. They sounded so right on my tongue.

"I love you too Bella!" he shout-whispered in my ear. "Ever since I first saw you I knew I loved you. You're a delicate flower, a precious diamond and the light of my life." He finished his speech and took a breath.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" his nose glided along my cheek bone.

"That was beautiful but will you shut up and kiss me already?" as soon as the words left my lips he pressed his to them. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation and after a short while I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I granted eagerly. Our tongues fought for dominance as our breathing became laboured. After what seemed like forever but only a second at the same time we pulled apart.

While we'd been kissing my hands had fused themselves into his hair and we'd fallen to the floor.

"Bella? I know this sounds corny but… will you be my girlfriend?" he looked shy, cuteness alert!

"God Edward, are you dense, of course I will be!" I threw myself at him and we shared another passionate kiss!

God I loved this boy!

**VPOV (Victoria's POV)**

I rushed to the toilets to wash out the entire gunk that the bitch had put in my hair, but not before Edward had dumped me.

Oh well, I still had James.

As if on cue, my new boyfriend walked in, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard.

"What's up babe?" he asked non-caringly.

"That evil bitch Bella got stuff in my hair and Edward broke up with me!" I whined.

"Its ok babe, we'll get them back good!" he grinned evilly at me.

"Hell yeah we will!"

**A/n. PLEASE READ THIS! I've done something that no writer should ever do. I've forgotten who my beta is! I'm so so so sorry! I haven't talked to her in ages and I just forgot! So can my lovely beta please PM me ASAP! Also, I noticed that a lot of people just add me to their favourites and don't review. I'm begging you, just review. It only takes two seconds and you make my day sooo much! **


	13. 13 tears and hearts

**A/n. PLEASE READ THIS A/N. Okay so, you'll all be glad to know that my Beta got in touch, the bad news… she's not going to be on the internet for a while. Bummer! So, I have a temp Beta who is my bestest friend and I love her! Big shout out to Laura, my loveable, funny, demented fashion diva of a bestie! She's like a Bella and an Alice in one! 100 reviews, woo! OMG I can't believe it! Thank you all sooo much! Onto the serious bit, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to Swan Boot Camp but I need to know whether y'all want me to. Please just review and tell me if I should carry this on because if I do then the ending to this story will be totally different to if I don't carry it on. So please let me know.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight cos if I did then there would be no character called Jacob.**

**Chapter 13. Tears and Hearts.**

**EPOV**

I now officially love carnivals!

I know it was five days ago but still. I am eternally grateful to whoever thought of the joyous occasion.

_Wow! Bella and her poetry words are really starting to get to me!_

I don't care though because that girl is mine! Mine and mine only! God, I'm getting possessive but like I said before, I don't care.

"Hey Ed, snap out of it and come swimming would you." My angel called from the other side of the lake we were all about to jump in. Bella, Emmett and Jasper had managed to sneak us out and took us to this meadow in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm coming, jeez!" I laughed as she pouted at me and then I cannon balled into the water, getting everyone else soaked in the process.

"Ew, Edward for god's sake it took me an hour to do my hair this morning!" Rosalie shrieked as I came up for air. Alice was darting around Rosalie's hair that was once wavy and fluffy, but was now flat and drenched. Meanwhile, Bella and her brothers were doubled over laughing at the gruesome twosome and their precious hair-do. Alice finally noticed the hyena's across from her and gave them an icy glare.

"You shouldn't be laughing Bella. And don't go in that water, your hair is perfect today. It looks really good!" Alice rushed over to Bella's hair and fluffed it a little. Bella pulled away and stood near the edge of the water.

"Actually Alice, this is what I think of your so called masterpiece." She smirked at me and then dived into the water right next to me. Alice screamed when Bella hit the water and we guys and Bella started in hysterics again. It took us a whole hour to calm Alice down but it was worth it just to see her face.

We found out that the girls had made a picnic for us all and somehow they had got all our favourite foods; PB and J sandwiches, chocolate, chocolate and… did I mention chocolate?

After we ate, we all sunbathed for an hour, Alice's rules, "you have to wait an hour to go in the water! Safety first!" she'd scolded me and Bella when we made a break for it. When our hour was up and we were all finely tanned, we played some water games like water polo and hooky. When we finally saw Jaspers watch, we realised that we'd been gone most of the day and it was getting quite late.

After grabbing our stuff and hauling ass back down the dirt path we ran back to the camp.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world!" I mumbled to myself when we had just got back to the gates.

"You are definitely the greatest guy in the world." Bella smiled at me and pecked me on the lips quickly, the next thing I knew she had disappeared into her dorm while I was still stood there grinning like an idiot.

Man I'm whipped!

**VPOV (Victoria)**

Holy Mary Mother of God!

They were going out! The wardens were dating the Cullen's! They are seriously fucked up!

I felt a vibration in my pocket and pulled my cell out.

"Hey James." I purred, not bothering to check the caller ID, I already knew who this was.

"Hi babe. Anything new about the freaks?" this was how we referred to them.

"Hell yeah! I'm on my way to talk to_ Chief Charlie_." I laughed.

"Okay babe. Where are you?"

"You're not coming with me! You need to make sure that the freaks stay away from the head office while I'm in there." Plus, I wanted to do this by myself. I heard him sigh through the line.

"Sure Vic. But you owe me! Big time!" I could almost hear his grin. I smirked to myself.

"Oh believe me baby, I'll make it up to you." I purred into the phone before snapping the lid shut. I strutted towards the head office where I was sure that Chief Swan was going to be. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." The boss's deep voice boomed from the other side of the door. I wasn't nervous. Well… maybe just a little. I pranced into the room and bounced onto one of the plastic chairs in front of his oak desk.

His office was actually quite fancy; it had deep brown walls with an oak desk and a wooden cabinet that held numerous bottles of whiskey. There was also a metal filing cabinet in the far corner which I assumed held our records.

"Ah, Miss Nomad. What can I do for you?" the sentence itself was harmless but he made it sound accusing and menacing. I gulped quietly.

"Well sir, I have something to report about your children and some of the other inmates." My voice never wavered, sure I was nervous but I sure as hell didn't show it. He gazed, well glared really, at me over the top of a paper he was holding.

"Oh yes? And what might that be?" he asked. Here it comes, this is gonna be good.

"Well sir. Earlier today Bella was seen kissing Edward after she, her brothers, Edward and his sisters snuck out to a small meadow about a mile south of here. I have also caught Rosalie and Emmett in the supply closet numerous times and Alice and Jasper sneaking out at midnight." I let out a breath. That was really a mouthful. I watched Charlie's face carefully as it finally sunk in, what I was telling him I mean.

The colour of his face turned from pink, to red, to green, to purple, to blue and back to red again. After a while he started frowning down at his arm and rubbing it.

"Sir?" I asked hesitantly, he kept rubbing his arm. His left arm, now what did that mean? I also saw that the left side of his mouth was drooping a little bit. At that moment, James burst in.

"Babe, did you tell him yet? I wanted to be…" he trailed off when he saw Charlie. The whole left side of his face had dropped now. God, what did that mean? I wish I'd paid more attention in first aid class.

"Miss Nom- you must- mistake for my-!" his words weren't making sense and he was slurring. I looked towards James and he looked panicked.

"Vic, what's going on with him?" he pleaded. I tried to focus on what little I knew about first aid. _Stroke._ A little voice inside my head told me.

STROKE!

That could be fatal. "James! He's having a stroke! Call somebody!" I screeched at him and then I gripped the side of the desk. I felt like I was gonna faint but I didn't.

I could hear James outside, shouting for a warden. After what felt like hours, Jasper came running in, his hair still wet, probably from that pond. He shoved me and James outside and grabbed the phone that was on the desk. I heard him murmuring into it but I just turned around and ran to the nearest bin and threw up in it.

I made someone have a stroke! I want to die!

**BPOV**

This was the perfect end to a perfect day. I was sitting under the big tree on the edge of the camp in the arms of my god-like boyfriend.

We heard James calling earlier and Jasper went to deal with him. After about ten minutes Emmett went to investigate too and the other girls went to bed. I sighed contently and snuggled further into Edwards's chest.

That was when I heard the sirens. Was it the police? An Ambulance?

A few minutes later my question was answered. An ambulance came speeding through the gates and stopped right outside my father's office. Edward and I shared a confused look and then stood up and ran over to the commotion.

My dad was being lifted onto a stretcher and my brothers, who I had never seen cry before, were sobbing together. This was creepy.

"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, fearing the answer. It was dad. Oh my god! Was he dead?

"I-its dad Bells. H-he's had a-a…" that was all Emmett managed to get out before more tears streaked down his cheek. I fought back my tears too but one just managed to slip past my eye.

"Jasper?" I asked my voice thick.

"He's had a stroke Bella. A bad one. They don't know if he'll…" he trailed off and ran to grab me as I came tumbling towards the floor, sobs racked my body and I shook out of control. Two strong arms held me up and by the faint electric charge, I knew it was Edward. But I didn't care.

For once in I don't know how long, I wanted my dad's arms around me…

**A/n. hehe, sorry for the cliffy. Oh and btw, I already know Charlie's fate so don't bug me or try to get it out of me. Only I know, I haven't even told my beta yet! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. 14 sucks to be me

**A/n. IMPORTANT, READ!!!! Okay, so because I didn't get enough reviews I'm not doing a sequel. So you're just getting a few more chapters and the Swan Boot Camp is finished. I'm very sorry but I think that only one person wanted me to carry on. Just one last thing, one of my favourite authors has set up an all human twilight nominations award site, you should all check it out because there's some really good stories on there. The author has the site address on her profile, her name is **_**Stephaniiie**_**. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just my laptop and a puppy that chews cables!**

**Chapter 14. sucks to be me.**

**BPOV**

"Emmett, what time is it?" I asked for the millionth time that night. He didn't even look at his watch this time.

"Same time as it was twenty seconds ago Bella, it's ten to eleven." He snapped, his face instantly turning from an angry expression to a guilty one as I started to cry for the billionth time that night. He enveloped me in a big hug.

Everyone had been on edge since it happened. Charlie had a stroke exactly four and a half hours ago. He was rushed into hospital, but he slipped into a coma about ten minutes after he arrived. He is on a life support machine but he keeps going into fits. (**A/n, I don't actually know what happens with this so I'm making it up. Just bear with me.**)

Jasper just sat in the corner of the room, his eyes glazed over. Emmett and I knew that he was trying to control his emotions. Our dad was Jaspers role model, it was obvious that Jasper wanted to go into the army like our dad used to be in.

After what seemed like hours but could have only been about thirty seconds, our mother came back with for steaming cups of coffee. She gave us our coffee slowly, kissing each of us on the forehead as she did so. I downed my black coffee in one, revelling as the hot liquid scalded my tongue, mouth and throat. Physical pain was so much better than emotional; at least there was a cure to the physical kind. A doctor in a white coat strolled into the door and took the chart from the end of Charlie's bed. After a few flips through the papers, he called in another doctor.

"Mrs Swan? Can we speak to you in private please?" the first doctor piped up. Renée gulped loudly but nodded as she followed the two doctors out of the room. I didn't notice their appearance, I didn't notice anything.

Well, not until I heard a loud shriek coming from the hallway. Jasper bolted out of the room and came back a few seconds later with our mother who was the source of the sound. He held her tight and rocked her like a baby while she sobbed into him.

"What's wrong mom?" I begged on my knees in front of her. She held my face between her shaking hands.

"Oh d-darling. T-the d-d-doctors think we should t-turn off the l-l-life support m-m-machine." Her sobbing overtook her again. I stood up and ran out of the room, I ran straight into one of the doctors that was in our room a second ago.

"Please tell me it's not true." I pleaded my knuckles white as I clutched his crisp jacket.

"Your father wasn't brought to us soon enough, he has severe brain damage and he will never wake up from his coma. I'm so sorry." His face was solemn.

That was enough! I ran as fast as my legs would take me out of the hospital. It was 6 miles back to camp but I knew that if I pushed myself then I could make it there in under an hour.

My dad was basically a corpse, and would be for definite soon. There was only one thing I wanted;

_Revenge!_

**EPOV**

It was just past midnight when I heard screaming. I shot up out of bed and ran to the commotion outside. Bella was on top of Victoria and was screaming as she repeatedly hit Victoria. I could just make out the words she was shouting in between hits.

"YOU! KILLED! MY! DAD! HE'S! DEAD! YOU! KILLED! HIM! YOU! BITCH!" I sprinted over to my Bella and the cow and reluctantly pulled Bella off her. She struggled in my grasp, I saw that Alice and Rose had got a hold of Victoria and were also currently restraining her too.

"Let me go! Let me kill her! She killed him…" and then she broke down in my grasp. My restraining arms became supporting ones as she slumped against me, her body shaking uncontrollably as sobs racked her body.

Alice and Rose left Victoria and together we managed to get Bella into the isolation room where we comforted her until the sun had rose fully. A few hours earlier, she had finally cried herself out and she fell to sleep in my arms.

"Bella! Bella!" we heard Jasper and Emmett calling in the yard. Rosalie silently drifted out and brought them into the isolation rooms. Emmett bust through the door and pulled the just woken Bella into a bear hug.

"God Bella, we thought- well we didn't know what we thought!" he mumbled into her hair. Fresh tears streamed down Bella's face.

"D-did they…?"

"Yes. A few minutes after you left." Jasper whispered, burying his face in Alice's hair. What did they do?

"What's going on?" Rose asked Emmett gently.

"Our father had a severe stroke last night, he slipped into a coma and we chose to turn off the life support machine." Emmett's voice broke on coma.

"Oh my god Em. Jasper, Bella, Emmett, I'm so sorry." She rushed to Emmett's side and he cried on her shoulder while I gathered Bella back into my arms. I kissed her hair and whispered sweet-nothings in her ear while she soaked my shirt.

"Oh, bells?" Jasper finally spoke.

"Yes?" Bella's voice was thick with tears.

"The funeral is on Friday and…and…" he broke down again. At that very same moment, Mrs. Swan walked into the isolation room.

"The funeral is on Friday and we're selling the camp. We're moving Bella." She said in a dead voice.

"M-moving where?" Alice asked, she was also crying.

"That's not for you to know Miss Cullen! You're not even supposed to be seeing my son!" she snapped and walked out. We all stared after her.

"She was happy for us last week. She saw us all but she didn't tell dad. She'd basically a shell now." Emmett explained.

I was a shell too. My dad was dead. I was moving away. We were selling our home. I was being taken away from Edward.

_It sucks to be me!_

**A/n. SHOCK HORROR! Charlie's dead. It had to happen, sorry people. In case you didn't read the top a/n, WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE! Then you should really check out the all human awards site. Read the top a/n if you haven't already! I'm going away for a long weekend so I won't be replying to your reviews or PM's for a while. Sorry! Peace out y'all! **


	15. 15 Funeral

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 15: Funeral.**

**BPOV**

Breathe Bella. Just breathe. In and out. In and out.

It's so hard, watching Emmett, Jasper and some of dad's old friends from the force carry his coffin into the church. I was dressed in a long sleeved black dress and black small heels. At least I think that was what I was wearing.

I didn't pay much attention this morning while Alice dressed me. Her and Rose were dressed in similar clothes to mine and my mother was dressed in a very long black gown.

Her eyes were puffy and red already as we took our seats in the front pews. My mother was to my right; Edward was sat on my left, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

On the other side of him were his sisters, both of them with tears running down their cheeks. I fought to keep my eyes dry as the vicar started his speech about life after death. I'd always remember what dad taught me.

_*Flashback*_

_We walked slowly outside, my dead hamster in a box. I was eight and we were burying Snuggles today. Dad had dug a hamster sized hole, deep enough so that next door's cat couldn't get to it. I mumbled a few words about Snuggles going to a better place and then laid him in the makeshift grave. A single tear escaped my eye. My dad wiped it away and knelt down to look me in the eye._

"_Shhh. There, there. Remember, us Swan's never cry in public. We have to be brave. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to be brave for your mom. Okay?"_

_*End Flashback*_

The vicar was now telling a story about my dad's 40th birthday. My mom had probably told him to tell it. There was no actual significance to it; it was just a day where the whole of our family got along for the day and were all happy and smiley.

Plus, my dad did a retarded version of a happy dance when he found out we'd got him a new fishing kit for his present.

"Now Charlie's daughter Bella would like to say something." The vicar waved me up and I tried to remember what I was going to say as I got to the front of the church.

"My dad was a very good man. He was loving, caring and thoughtful. Although, I do recall a few times when he could be a miserable ld git and I'm sure some of you have felt the same way," I smiled lightly as a few of dad's old work mates chuckled, "I wish my dad was here now, he'd probably tell most of you to stop making such a fuss but I know without a doubt that he cared for each and every one of you people in this church today. He was a loved husband, father and friend and will aways be remembered." I climbed off the sort of stage and walked back to my seat where Edward enveloped me in a hug.

"That was beautiful. You're so brave. I'm so proud of you." He kissed my forehead. I buried my face in his shoulder and stayed there until I heard a shuffling. We were finally burying him, I hadn't notice that the time had gone so quickly.

We walked at snails pace towards a heap of soil in the middle of the cemetery. I gripped Edwards arm as I struggled to keep myself upright. Tears were building up in my eyes but I forced them back.

We reached the coffin sized hole after what felt like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes and I felt my control slip. My breath came in ragged gasps but I kept my tears back.

This pain was agony. It wasn't physical, it was emotional and sometimes that's the worst pain there is. It's also the most deadly because there's no antidote. It rips through you like a thousand knives and you just can't stop it. It tears you up and leaves you broken but alive.

This pain hurts more than being whipped or being shot. I would have taken the worst pain possible just to have him back. I would break every bone in my body just to hear his voice once more, to feel one of his hugs. Even to taste his vile cooking.

At that present moment, I would have done anything, anything n the world to make this endless torture go away. But nothing would stop it; it just kept ripping through me, damaging me beyond repair.

I saw dad's coffin being lowered into the ground, I brought the small white lily I had hid out of my pocket. I shakily kissed it and threw it into the hole with my father. I saw my brothers throw in a football and a baseball glove. They were momentum's we had decided to put in with him.

The priest began talking again and I had to turn away. I tore away from Edward and ran as fast as my half inch black heels would take me up to the hall we had hired for the, well I suppose a sick person would call it an after party. It was like a place we had hired with food for our family to sit and reminisce about Charlie.

I ran right down the foyer and locked myself in the bathroom. I curled up into a little ball on the floor and let the tears flow from my eyes and the ragged sobs escape my lips.

The tears came fast and furious as the realisation hit me. He was never coming back, _never_. Seeing his coffin hit the muddy, earthy floor of the grave made everything so clear. My daddy, who taught me to be me, was gone forever.

My dad, who took us fishing and laughed when the fish stole my rod, my dad who took us to the reservoir and bought us ice creams, my dad who sat there and smirked as I covered his head with my flowery fingers when I was baking.

I would never have anymore new memories; all I had were the old ones. The one's that may get blurred but will never be forgot until I go to join him in heaven.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from the bathroom. It was Alice. I stood up, shook myself off and walked out of the cubicle. She gasped when she saw me.

"Geez Bella, you look like shit." Rose remarked, she was there too.

"I buried my father today; I think that entitles me some leverage to look like hit, don't you? So why don't you just be nice today and don't be a bitch" I snapped at her, I was silently shocked at myself, tat was uncalled for. She looked shocked but took a step towards me. At first I thought she was going to slap me but she just wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. I squeezed back and felt Alice join the hug as well.

"I know it hurts. Well, I kinda don't, but I empathize. I know that's not good enough but we're here for you. You know that right?" Rose said gently. I nodded into her shoulder, the tears creeping up on me again so I just let them out.

After a few minutes of silence, we untangled ourselves from the group hug and I walked over to the mirror to see how crappy I looked right now.

My mascara was running in streaks down my face, the black was a mega contrast to my white, almost green complexion. I had bags under my eyes and deep purple bruises from tossing and turning the night before. My actual eyes were dull and lifeless; they sunk into my face and made me look old. I had a red nose and my eyes were blood-shot and also red.

Rose was right, I looked like shit. I tried to rub the mascara off my cheeks but only resulted in smudging all over my face. I sighed and dropped my hands.

"Alice? Can you help me?" as soon as the words left my mouth, she hopped off the counter and set to work. She had a tiny clutch bag that she had stuffed makeup remover, waterproof mascara and eyeliner, eye shadow and gloss into.

After five minutes, she announced that she was finished and I turned to the mirror to see. I looked almost as good as new. The redness on my nose and eyes had gone down and my makeup was immaculate. I turned and hugged Alice tightly.

"Thank you Ally." I mumbled. She giggled lightly.

"No problem Bells. This stuff is the most waterproof I could find so I think you're set. I should have put this stuff on before the funeral though." She started ranting to herself and I just rolled my eyes.

Rose took one of my arms and Alice took the other and all together we walked out into the big hall. I gasped as I took in the scene; I hadn't even glanced at it as I ran to the bathrooms.

The entire place was decorated with dad's favourite colour, royal blue. There was a projector at the front showing pictures of dad and our family with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

As soon as my mother spotted me, she ran right up and hugged me tightly, sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Oh Bella. H-he was so- so young." She cried. I patted her back and comforted her while Alice and Rose slipped away for some reason to the small stage where the projector was. After about ten minutes of comforting mom, a voice came over the speakers but there was no-one at the microphone that I noticed was set up about five minutes ago.

"I would like to welcome Bella to the stage to sing her fathers favourite song." Edward's velvety voice lulled me over to the stage. He was sat behind the piano that was off to one side but still in view.

"You remember that beautiful song you sang me the night he passed? Sing that." He whispered in my ear. I nodded numbly; I knew what he was asking. Sing in front of my family, I'd never done that before.

I drifted over to the microphone and started singing after I heard the first few notes on the piano of my dads all time best song. He always sang along to it on the radio and now I was singing it in his memory, I also never knew that Edward played the piano; **(A/n the lyrics are in italics. The thoughts and narrations are in normal)**

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

My voice wavered a little but it was going strong. For now. Edward gave me an encouraging smile._  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking  
_I didn't know about my faith but my hands were shaking like hell. I was gaining confidence though, a little._  
But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
_I knew about the climb. It kind of described today, we were all trying to climb over this obstacle that life threw at us._  
The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going  
_I was going to keep going, if not for my dad but to stay strong for my brothers and Edward._  
And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!  
_I was getting into the song now, even though it was nearly finished._  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
_I'd already lost somebody. Edwards playing was truly beautiful and tears started to choke up in my throat as I sung dads song._  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!_

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa.

_It's the climb._

I sang the last line after the last note of the piano and I sang it very slowly, I felt it added to the song. A stream of tears ran steadily down my face as my whole family, blood related and not (a.k.a. the Cullen's) clapped my performance.

I could hardly breathe from the tears and I only vaguely noticed a strong pair of arms wrap around me and walk me outside.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay." Edward whispered into my ear and I instantly felt comforted. I buried my head in his chest and cried until my eyes were dry. About a half way through my crying marathon I felt him sit on the low wall and pull me onto his lap.

When my eyes were finally dry, I heard some shuffling and a nervous cough. Then I heard Edward's velvety voice, but it was dangerous this time.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he growled. I looked up to see the two people I hated most staring at me.

James and Victoria.

James was dressed in black dress pants with a black dress shirt and tie. Victoria had black skinny jeans on with a black button down blouse and black ballet flats.

Without even thinking I leapt forward, I drew my fist back and plunged it as hard as I could into James's face, I heard a satisfying crack and knew instantly that his nose was broken. I then pulled my knee up and into his most private place. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor, groaning and rolling around.

Then I turned to Victoria. She looked shocked, scared and… was that guilt?

"Look Bella. I just wanted to say-!" she only got that far into her little speech before I jumped on her, pulling her fiery hair and hitting her repeatedly. I paused for just a moment to spit something in her face.

"Look bitch! I don't give a fucking damn what you want to say! You murdered my dad and I hate you! You better pray to god that you don't get sent back here next year!" after that I went back to hitting her. That was until she rolled over and started hitting me back. I managed to dodge most of them, I blocked the rest.

She was a very crappy fighter. I felt Victoria being dragged off me and in turn, me being dragged from the floor and restrained as I tried and failed to get to Victoria.

I noticed that Edward had me in a vice grip, Emmett had Victoria in much the same way and Jasper was stood in between us, a hand held out to both of us, to restrain us.

"You're not coming back next year anyway! Mummy dearest is selling the camp!" Victoria spat back at me. James was still groaning on the floor while Alice and Rose stood over him to make sure he didn't do any damage.

"That doesn't mean that I can't be a normal warden!" I screamed. Edward dragged me back a few more spaces.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jasper was finally getting angry. He was always calm but now he looked about ready to explode. He looked a little bit like dad. "I will not have this on our father's funeral day! James, Victoria piss off! We never want to see you again!" he actually raised his voice.

Emmett let Victoria go, she helped James up and they ran off. Sons of bitches!

Edward finally released me and pulled me into the hundredth hug of the day. I looked up to see the sun setting just behind the trees. Was it that late already?

My mother walked outside then, "Come on guys. Let's get back to camp." She pulled her keys from her back. Did nobody hear us? Obviously not.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and my mom rode in her truck while Edward and I rode in my beat-up old Chevy. Edward volunteered to drive so I spent the drive staring out of the window.

My mom was actually very approving of all of our relationships and actually quite liked Alice's quirkiness, Rose's attitude but caring-ness and Edward's plain charm.

On the ride back to camp, I caught Edward glancing anxiously at me more that once. What was his deal?

When we pulled in through the camp gates, I gasped. There were three giant moving vans in front of our "house". The house was really just a posh shack that Renée and Charlie lived in. we stayed in the dorms most of the time.

Men dressed in red shirts were loading our furniture onto the trucks. I ran out of the truck and straight to my mom.

"What's going on? Why are they taking our stuff?" I was frantic. My mom smoothed out my hair.

"I already told you before hunny, we're moving. Selling the camp, you can always work here properly next year." She said gently. I was gob-smacked.

"W-where are we moving?" I chocked out.

"She's not telling us Bells." Emmett piped up at the same time as my mom said, "It's a surprise."

You have got to be kidding me!

"A surprise!?! No, you have to tell us." I practically shouted at mom.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're still seventeen and therefore still obey my rules. Now go and back. Alice and Rose will help you." She kissed my forehead lightly and then went off to lecture the moving men.

I was so dazed that I let Alice and Rose drag me back to the dorms. As soon as we got through the doors, I noticed that all the other girls were packing up as well. Victoria's bed was empty and all her stuff was gone. Good riddance!

"Why is everybody else packing up?" I asked Alice as we began to pack their stuff first.

"Because your mom is selling the camp. We all get to go home early. Here, pack my clothes up with me please." She answered, throwing a suitcase at me in the process. I began gathering her jeans and tops, folding them carefully and placing them in the suitcase. After I did one of Alice's, I did one of Rose's and after about thirty minutes we were done. Rose had three suitcases and Alice had four. Most of the stuff they'd brought hadn't even been used.

We walked over to my bed and I changed into my favourite light blue skinny jeans, my Paramore T-shirt and my purple and silver high-top converse. Then we started packing.

I didn't have much here, only one suitcase and a duffel bag. After ten minutes we were done. Alice was going to throw my uniform out but I insisted that I keep it. It had memories. It was a normal navy uniform in royal blue.

"Is that all you have Bella?" Alice gave me a strange look. Was she crazy? All I had here was my uniform, five pairs of jeans, some sweats, a few T-shirts, some jumpers, a hat, about four books, my pyjamas, all my toiletries and some shoes.

"Hell no! I still have my room at the house to pack, come on." The exchanged confused looks but followed me anyway. The house was on the far side of the camp.

Like I said though, it can't really be called a house, more like a two story cottage.

It was home though. I led my two best friends through the house, up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I had to say, my room was quite big and I was a little proud when I heard two small gasps.

The entire east wall was a bookshelf, storing my hundreds of books. I had books on just about every subject and this was my favourite part of the house.

When you got over the final shock of the colossal bookcase, my room was painted black, purple and silver. I had a queen sized bed against the west wall that had matching sheets and a huge window with also matching curtains. My laptop was still on my bed from last time I had used it.

I also had a walk-in closet, my three guitars on stands, my desk that had its drawers full of art gear and of course, my music shelf.

This was a special shelf on my bookcase dedicated to my instruments. There were drums, maracas, a keyboard, a tambourine, my picks, cymbals, cow bells, xylophones and a whole bunch more.

And then I had my TV, stereo, wii, Xbox, my DVD collection, my music and my games. Then I had my box of junk which had pads of paper, my Nintendo ds, an old teddy and other bits and bobs.

My floor was hard-wood laminate. Rose had already rushed forward towards where the books on how to build cars were. Alice on the other hand squealed and ran into my closet. I plopped down on my bed with my Gibson, strumming it quietly.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." I looked over and saw Rose watching me with curiosity. Alice poked her head out of my closet.

"Me neither. Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded before disappearing back into the closet.

"I don't know. I guess it never really up. I haven't properly played them in ages." I sighed as I played nameless tunes.

"Them?" Alice called.

"Yeah. I have three. A normal acoustic, a Martin and my Gibson that I have here." I called back. My acoustic was just normal and wooden but my Martin was shiny and black and my Gibson was striking red. They were my most prized possessions.

"Play us something." Rose demanded. I giggled at her serious expression and she soon started giggling as well.

"Maybe later. But we have to pack right now, okay?" she nodded and we set to work. I couldn't take much in the car with me because we were all travelling in mom's car. We were selling my Chevy and Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

I put my guitars in their rightful cases and stuffed them to make sure that my babies were safe, and then I folded the stands up.

While I was doing that, Alice got started on my vast closet of skinny jeans, concert T-shirts, beanie, converse, jewellery and everything else that was buried in there.

Rose was busy packing my electrical stuff up so I went to pack my underwear up. That didn't take too long because I was a very quick packer with clothes.

I ran back out of the closet and started boxing up my instruments shelf. Mom had already thrown some boxes, packing tape and Styrofoam beads into my room so we had a supply.

My instruments shelf took me twenty minutes and we all passed the time by singing along to songs from my Ipod that I had put onto the speakers.

Alice had already finished in my closet and was stuffing my bed sheets into a sports bag. Rose was boxing up all the junk out of my desk and taping my "junk box" up.

We all finished at about the same time and we started to brave my vast collection of books.

We decided to start from the top and work downwards. I had a ladder that was on a track and swung across the shelves to I could get to the top shelves that reached almost to the ceiling.

I was at the top of the ladder, I dropped books down to Rose who was half way down the ladder, and she dropped them down to Alice who was on the floor with the box.

Each row, which was six shelves that were each a meter and a half long took us a quarter of an hour. There were about twenty rows.

By the third row we were exhausted so we headed downstairs for an ice cream break. We were munching our way through half defrosted rocky road –mom had unplugged the freezer- when the boys walked in.

Each boy grabbed a spoon and dug in to their girlfriend's ice cream as we had a tub each. There was a small silence for a while.

"So how's your packing going?" I asked the guys.

"Pretty good, I did mine at the dorm and then came over to help these goons." Edward answered, jerking his thumb in the direction of Jasper and Emmett. "Did you know that Emmett doesn't even know how to fold clothes?"

"Yeah I knew. Useless isn't he?" I sighed, jabbing my fork into the ice cream.

"What about you girls? You tackled Bella's bookcase of doom yet?" Jasper joked as Rose groaned and banged her head on the table.

"We're only three rows down and I already want to kill myself. There's hundreds!" she moaned.

"Thousands." Alice corrected her and we all laughed.

"Actually, last time I counted there was one thousand and eighty three. But that was almost two years ago." I finished speaking and met astonished eyes.

"You counted them?" Asked Emmett, holding in laughter.

"I'm not obsessive; I was just really REALLY bored." I shrugged and they all burst out laughing.

"How's about we help and then you'll get done twice as quick." Edward suggested right before Jasper and Emmett tackled him and told him to shut up before smiling sheepishly at us.

We finished our ice cream and the boys finally agreed to help us since all they had left to do was load Jasper and Emmett's bags onto the moving truck.

The boys took over the upper shelves while we girls packed the lower shelves. I succeeded in giving around twenty car books to Rose, about the same amount to Alice, but hers were on fashion and I got Edward to accept a few books on music as I heard he had a music collection almost as big as my book collection.

After two hours, we were sprawled out on my bedroom floor, finally finished. I had around thirty giant boxes of books and sheet music, and around five boxes of console games, DVD's and CD's.

"I never knew I had this much stuff." I said. I was laid next to Edward and I curled into him, his arm curled around me almost as if it was a reflex.

"Oh well. Let's just hope your new place has a big bookshelf." Alice giggled and we all joined in.

We all slept on my floor that night. It was very fluffy so it was like a mattress. We laughed and joked the whole night.

I stayed near Edward the whole time as I knew that this would be my last night with him.

With him and with this camp…

**A/n IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**First off, I feel very strongly about the funeral bit because I added my own emotions and feelings into it so I want absolutely no flames please. Anyone that has lost someone, I empathize. I lost both my grandparents within 6 months and I know how the pain feels. By the way, I don't want any pity from what I just told you.**

**Secondly, there WILL be a sequel to this story. But this story is not done just yet, we have another couple of chapters and an epilogue. I promised someone could beta the new story for me, could you please review or PM me so I know that you still want to do it.**

**Lastly! No matter how much begging and pleading you do, I will not tell you how the story. Trust me, someone has already tried. Anyway, see yaz for now!**

**P.S. if you want to ask me anything about the story or myself, please go ahead.**

**Xxxx Anna xxxX**


	16. 16 Lets get this damn thing over with

**Chapter 16. Let's get this damn thing over with.**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Bella! Do you really have to move?" A teary eyed Alice wailed as she hugged me in a chokehold. Well it seemed like a chokehold to me a least.

"Afraid so Ally. I have your number, we'll keep in touch." Trying to reassure someone when you're doubtful yourself is hard.

"Just remember us, okay?" Rose squealed, she threw Alice out of the way and wrapped her arms around me. We were stood in the porch of my ex-house.

"Like I could ever forget you two nutters." I laughed, hugging her back. Alice joined in the group hug and silence overtook us.

With the exception of the occasional sniffle from one of us.

"Oh god! What if you go to another country?" Rose and I jumped at the sudden noise as Alice broke away and began pacing.

"Calm it short stuff. I haven't seen any plane tickets around and my mother hates boats, so another country is very doubtful. I'll call you as soon as I know where I'm going."

"But-"

"No buts, what's done is done." I interrupted as I grabbed my carry bag. Then Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Alice, Rose, the guys want to talk to you." He murmured, all the time keeping his eyes on me. They both nodded and went back into the house, leaving Edward and me alone on the porch.

All the other inmates had gone home earlier that day and Mom was talking to Edwards parents in the old office so we were completely alone.

"So… You were gonna leave without saying goodbye." His eyes were dark and his voice was low. He seemed… dangerous? No, it was sorrow.

"No- of course I-" he cut me off by springing forward and covering my mouth with his. This kiss was passionate and longing.

It said… goodbye.

He eventually pulled away and leant his forehead against mine.

"Je vous aime toujours. Ne jamais oublier moi, ma belle Bella." He whispered in perfect French. I didn't speak much of that language but I knew what it meant.

And with that, he pulled away from me and ran down the steps and into the mess hall. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Ready to go, baby?" my mom asked, walking up the steps and staring after Edward. I nodded as the rest of the group came out.

I hugged Alice and Rose once more and then got into the car. My brothers were crying too.

I hugged Jasper, who sat in the back seat with me and I held Emmett's hand as he sat in the front.

"Here we are!" my mom was so optimistic. I hated optimism.

"_Welcome to Forks. _Whoop di do." I groaned, stretching in the backseat. We'd been on the road for nearly six hours as mom insisted that we not fly.

"Can't you be at least a little exited? It's a new place, a new school!" mom was always so cheerful. Damn it!

"Yeah, _great_! We're ex wardens, army brats_ and_ we were in love with three of the inmates. _Yeah mom, we're sure to fit in just fine._" Emmett's voice dripped sarcasm.

He was right though. _Welcome to Forks_ may as well have said _Welcome to Hell_.

We pulled up a small drive to a large white house. It was so ordinary. Almost unreal.

"Come on guys. Let's go explore!" my mom hopped out of the car and ran into the house. Me, Em and Jazz just slumped in the backseat.

I was the first one to move, I grabbed my roller skates and took off, calling to mom and telling her I was going for a walk.

I put my skates on, on the sidewalk and skated off as fast as possible. I needed to let out excess energy and blazing down the road was the best possible way for me.

_I don't know what Jazz and Em have to worry about_, I thought, _they're both 18 and seniors. I'm only a junior, I have to brave classes myself._

In my mini mind rage, I didn't notice that there was someone else on the sidewalk and I ploughed straight into them, knocking whoever it was over.

"Hey! Watch it will you." A sweet but male voice grumbled as he got up and brushed himself off, I was still in a daze.

"Why don't you!" I shouted back, attempting to get up. I failed and fell back on my ass.

"Wait, Bella?" the velvety voice sounded shocked.

Hang on a sec…

Velvety voice

Bright green eyes

Bronze hair…

"Edward?"

**A/n. well, this is the last chapter. Just the epilogue to come now. I actually put a breaking dawn line in this chapter. Can you find it?**

**Just for the people that don't speak French, "**Je vous aime toujours. Ne jamais oublier moi, ma belle Bella" **means, **"I will always love you. Never forget me, my beautiful Bella." **I love to speak French, so it will probably start to show more in my new stories. **

**Anyway, that's all I've got to say. Sooo… see yaz. **


	17. Epilogue

**A/n. Okay, before you read the ending to my story. The Breaking Dawn line from the last chapter was... "I'll call you as soon as I know where i'm going." in the book she says it to her mom but in the story she says it to Alice. No one got it but well done to Brizee for guessing.**

**Chapter 17 Epilogue**

**BPOV**

So here we all are. It turns out, the Cullen's live here, and my mom knew it the whole time. I can't really be mad at her though, it was a nice surprise. Forks is pretty cool too.

Edward and I went exploring a few weeks ago and we found the cutest little meadow, it's the gang's hang-out spot now.

By gang- I mean Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward and I.

We're all together again and that's the way I would love it to be forever.

Right now, Edward, Jazz and Emmett were wrestling on the ground while we girls cheered them on. Emmett had Jazz in a head-lock while Edward was on Em's back, hitting his neck.

We all laughed when Rose, Ally and I produced water guns from behind our backs and began spraying the boys, completely soaking them.

"Gimme a hug Bells!" A soaked Edward started towards me, arms outstretched, i backed off slowly.

"Don't you dare!" I called as I backed up against a tree. Edward gave me the biggest bear hug I've ever had and I exploded in giggles. We hadn't had this much fun since camp.

Speaking of camp, we're all going back next year. I spoke to the new owners daughter, Brooke, and she said as long as we have straightened out by next summer, we're all welcome to become wardens.

We get to boss people about, _and_ we're paid for it. Plus, we can all be bossy together.

Edward captured my lips in a kiss and my whole world felt complete. I broke away from him and ran back to join the "fight" in the middle of the meadow.

Everything is turning out okay, now I just need a car…

Oh well, I bet I can get Edward to let me drive his Volvo.

Then again, maybe not…

**A/n. So, that's it my lovelys. There **_**will**_** be a sequel but I might not post it for a while, so put me on author alert! I'm also writing a new story called **_**Have Some Faith.**_** If you want to read the summary I'll send it to you. But only if you review! **_**And…**_** I'll also let you ask a question about anything about me or the story if you review.**

**Now, thank you to:**

**My two brilliant beta's;**** Laura Cullen 4 Eva **_**and**_**tink3rb311ar3b31**

**The people who talked to me; (though they probably thought i was a wacko)**

**banditlover**

**emoellie42396**

**devynx3**

**tink3rb311ar3b31**** (again)**

**Laura Cullen 4 Eva (again)**

**Stephaniiie**

**daddy's little superstar**

**13stars**

**jasperi**

**The friends that were crazy enough to support me through this (the ones I know from school);**

**Laura Cullen 4 Eva**

**this-pixie-is-evil**

**emmettchick**

**x. TheFutureMrsCullen .x**

**AND OF COURSE TO ALL THE REST OF YOU! I WOULD PUT ALL YOUR NAMES ON IF I COULD!**

**THANK YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GREAT!**

**Look out for my other stories!**


End file.
